Dualité
by Myluah
Summary: La vie est équilibre. Équilibre entre la création et la destruction, l'ordre et le chaos, l'amour et la haine. Ils vivent ensemble de manière indissociable et complémentaire, et leur existancen'est justifiée que par celle de l'autre. Rey et Kylo Ren sont là, eux aussi, dans cette balance transcendante à la recherche d'un équilibre. Leur voie semble toute tracée, et pourtant...
1. Note de l'Auteure

Bonjour à toi cher/e lecteur/ice,

Cette FanFiction, écrite à la suite du Starwars 8, suit le personnage de Rey dans ses aventures de Résistante et d'apprentie Jedi. Elle contient donc pleins de combats, des gros vaisseaux et de beaux sabres lasers! (Sans jeu de mots bizarre ou contrepetrie douteuse !)

Mais il s'agit également, et surtout, d'une fiction dans laquelle Rey et Kylo Ren vont développer la relation abordée dans les épisodes 7 et 8.

Ainsi, cette histoire est un Reylo, que j'essaye, crédible mais surtout intègre à l'univers de StarWars.

J'écris cette histoire comme j'aime en lire, poignante et dramatique mais surtout avec passion.

Je suis ouverte à toutes discussions et commentaires constructifs sur mon écriture (j'aime bien les MP )

N'oublie pas, je prends beaucoup de temps à écrire chaque chapitre (en moyenne il y a 10 à 15h de travail, de relecture et de corrections pour un chapitre), et j'y met beaucoup d'amour. Si l'histoire te plaît, n'hésite pas à me le signifier. Je peux t'assurer que ça me réchauffe le coeur à chaque fois!

Si tu es jeune ou que tu n'aimes simplement pas lire des passages érotiques, une mention en début de chapitre te préviendra de passer au chapitre suivant ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien 20 chapitres à découvrir avant de te poser la question ;) !

Temps de lecture pour découvrir les chapitres publiés /- 6h00, prépare-toi!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les échos de la guerre

Les jours qui s'écoulèrent après la victoire de la Résistance sur le Premier Ordre, dirigé maintenant par Kylo Ren, n'avaient pas le goût d'une armistice bien méritée. Frères, amants, enfants, ... les pertes subies ce jour là ont marquées le coeur de chaque résistant au fer rouge. Nul ne doutait que de la rage bouillante et grandissante du nouveau Leader Suprême allait de nouveau s'abattre sur eux. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Ils le savaient. Pourtant, au-delà de cette fatalité, tout ça en valait la peine. Ça en valait la peine. Comme la vie qui renaît des cendres d'un incendie ravageur, l'espoir se répandait comme une traînée de poudre dans la galaxie. La rumeur grandissait comme un message délivrant. Le grand leader suprême Snoke était mort, assassiné par la jeune Jedi Rey. Il était de nouveau permis d'espérer.

Peu après la bataille, Leia décida de placer Rey au coeur de la Résistance renaissante. Selon ses humeurs, la princesse l'appelait également la Nouvelle Résistance. Mais pour elle cela signifiait la même chose : la Résistance qu'elle avait menée durant ces si longues années était dépassée. Les différents peuples de la galaxie étaient lasses d'entendre les même messages de la bouche des mêmes personnes. Le flux de recrus se tarissait, usés de ne voir revenir de leurs proches, que les maigres effets personnels qui restaient d'eux. La guerre avait tellement pris, à chaque personne. Mais cette bataille, ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, la défaite du Premier Ordre sur la Résistance, la mort du funeste Snoke, avait réveillé quelque chose de précieux dans leur coeur. Et la Nouvelle Résistance en était l'icône, le flambeaux incandescent qui réchauffe et réconforte. Elle incarnait la lumière et l'espoir, rendant l'impossible possible.

Quelques temps après la bataille, lorsque l'assemblé fut dissipée, Leia s'approcha de Rey. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la planète Pal'mo. La Résistance avait commencé à construire une nouvelle base pour échapper à la fureur de Kylo Ren et Rey n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. La terre était aussi brûlée que le sable de Jakku, mais le vent avait de quoi glacer un Wookiee sur place.

"-L'espoir renaît."

La voix de la vieille femme résonna d'un aplomb inébranlable en s'installant en face Rey.

"-L'espoir renaît et j'ai besoin de toi pour l'accueillir. Prends la tête de cette Nouvelle Résistance et à mes côtés, nous ramèneront bientôt la paix dans la galaxie."

Leia déposa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune Jedi. La princesse savait combien ce qu'elle lui demandait était dur, elle en avait payé le prix durant toutes ces années et ne souhaitait à personne de soutenir un tel fardeau. Mais, pourtant, il fallait.

"-Ceci n'est aisé pour personne, souffla-t-elle tristement. Mais il le faut."

Ses grands yeux noirs que le temps et les épreuves avaient marqués, fixaient intensément ceux de Rey dans l'attente de la réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà. Quant à Rey, la jeune Jedi se doutait depuis un moment de la proposition de Leia, cela ne faisait qu'officialiser ce que la Force lui avait soufflé.

"-Pour Han, pour Luke, et pour tout les autres. "

La jeune femme avait soufflé ses mots avec une simplicité presque froide, inhumaine, qui lui ressemblait peu. Elle préférait garder pour elle ces tourments qui occupaient ses nuits, ses doutes inflexibles à pouvoir diriger la Résistance et le poids des responsabilités fatales qui en decoulaient...

"-Pour Han et pour Luke, répèta Leia en déposa son front sur celui de Rey."

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle, si folle que le temps lui même semblait discontinu. Lorsque Rey n'apprenait pas à diriger la Résistance au côté de Leia, elle partait en mission à bord du Faucon Millénium. Il n'y avait pas de repos pour les héros.

Un soir, dans un campement improvisé sur une planète à des milliers de lieux de la base de la Résistance, et sur un lit qui l'était encore plus, la connexion de Force entre la jeune Jedi et le demi Sith s'établit faiblement. Depuis la mort de Snoke la connexion perdait en puissance, s'effaçant lentement comme le souvenir du lien qui avait commencé à se nouer entre eux.

Rey ne bougea pas et ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer de la présence de Kylo Ren à ses côtés. Elle le sentait dans toutes les effluves de la Force autour d'elle. Elle sentait sa haine et sa colère destructive, sa douleur et ses démons. Mais Rey, ne fit rien et garda ses paupières closes.

Telle la deuxième partie d'un tout, le reflet derriere le miroire, Kylo Ren reposait sur son lit à bord de son vaisseau, tout aussi impassible que Rey. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur son visage lorsque le vent salé qui balayait la couche de la pilleuse d'épaves vint jusqu'à lui. Son regard se posa sur le visage fermé et indifférent de la jeune femme. Bien que l'ignorance l'irritait, elle le soulageait.

"Ce sera plus simple, pensa-t-il"

Une vérité tacite s'était imposée à eux à l'issus de la bataille: les alliés qu'ils auraient pu être, ne le seraient jamais. Il y a des situations où les mots ne servent à rien et les deux âmes solitaires qu'ils étaient ne le savaient que trop bien.

Kylo Ren détacha ses yeux de son ennemie et fixa le ciel étoilé que la connexion lui offrait. Il ferma les portes de son esprit et sa présence dans le flux de Force se réduit à quelques émmanagasions d'une haine meurtrière, la seule émotion qu'il acceptait de lui partager. Leur prochaine rencontre se signerait par la mort de l'un d'entre eux, et peut-être même les deux.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le retour d'une mission de reconnaissance, Finn et Rose se décidèrent à raconter ce qu'ils avaient entrepris pour stopper le massacre de la flotte Résistance. La découverte de cette planète aussi magnifique que répugnante et qui abritait plus de richesses que sur cent autres planètes réunies.

"-Cette terre, commença Rose, cette terre est un cancer qui pourris ce monde. Les êtres qui y habitent, sont la pire vermine de l'espèce des vermines! Ils ont le sang de milliers d'innocents sur les mains!"

Rey pensa alors qu'ils avaient découvert une base du Premier Ordre, et son coeur fit un loupé. S'il s'agissait bien d'une base, il y avait moyen de frapper fort l'Empire affaiblis par sa défaite récente. La colère vengeresse de Kylo Ren lui faisait peur, mais elle savait combien cela ne le rendait que plus vulnérable, rendant le Premier Ordre à sa m...

"-Rey, tu nous écoutes ?"

Intervint Finn une légère note d'impatience dans la voix.

Mais la jeune femme sembla profondément perdue au milieu de ses pensées, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Et ce ne fut que lorsque l'intrépide Rose cria désespérément son prénom, aussi fort qu'elle aurait pu en réveiller un mort, que Rey se reconnecta à ses amis.

"-Désolée."

Bredouilla simplement l'intéressée en haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse. Un sourire contrit étira ses fines lèvres, plus pour adoucir ses compagnons que par sincérité. Car, malgré tout, ses pensées n'avaient pas quittées leur cours initial, comme irrémédiablement encrés dans cette recherche de vengeance, terriblement attirées, aimantées...

"Vulnérable ..."

"-Ce qu'on essayait de t'expliquer, repris Finn dans un soupire d'agacement, c'est que les riches commerçants de cette planète sont des trafiquants d'armes...

-...qui ont fondés leur richesse sur la mort d'innombrables vies humaines, refourgants leurs armes meurtrières au Premier Ordre, finis Rose la mine renfrognée"

Rey passa le Faucon en mode automatique, convaincue qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix aujourd'hui, et déposa son casque rouge et gris de pilote sur le tableau de bord. D'un geste maîtrisé, elle tourna son siège vers Finn et Rose.

"-Le premier Ordre, répondit-elle sèchement, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il possédait leur propre armurerie.

-C'est le cas, répondit Finn, se passant une main dans les cheveux, presque gêné.

-Pourquoi avoir besoin des marchands d'armes alors ?

-Je suppose que le débit de fabrication ne suffit pas à entretenir l'armée entière de Stormtroopers. Et puis, dit-il après un temps, d'une voix bien trop douce, tu sais, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir recours aux trafiquants..."

Les sourcils froncés de Rey barrèrent son fin visage d'incompréhension, un mauvais pressentiment l'alarma.

"-Comment ça?"

Devant le silence gênant que lui renvoyait Finn et Rose, Rey s'agita sur son siège, soudainement inconfortable.

"-Ou voulez-vous en venir ?"

Finn se racla la gorge et sembla chercher un soutien visuel chez Rose. Cette dernière pinça ses lèvres, contrariée mais finit par déclarer plus abruptement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité :

"-Que pour faire la guerre, il faut que deux camps puissent s'opposer, Rey."

La jeune Jedi sentit alors, en comprenant enfin, une vague glaciale lui figer le cœur douleuresement et une onde de terreur glissa sur son épine dorsale. C'était choquant, même si, une part d'elle l'avait toujours su.

"-Non..."

Murmura-t-elle cherchant avec désespoir, la mauvaise blague dans les yeux de ses compagnons.

Mais la chute ne vint pas. Et Finn ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard suppliant de Rey, sachant pertinament qu'ils venaient de briser les idéaux de son amie. Pourtant, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était nécessaire de lui dire que ce pourquoi elle s'epuisait depuis depuis des mois n'était qu'une mascarade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du regret.

Comme Rey ne semblait pas réagir plus, Rose ajouta, la voie cassée.

"-Rey tu aurais vu, ces gens là ont ramassés des trésors par milliers, imposant leur tyrannie aux peuples qui les servent, même les enfants y sont réduit en esclavage. Comment peut on soutenir ça ? Comment peut-on marcher là-dedans ?"

Mais Rey ne répondait toujours pas. Sans un mot, elle abandonna rapidement ses deux compagnons dans le cockpit et perdit s'enfermer dans un recoin au fond du Faucon, au bord de l'implosion.

"Ne t'en fais pas, réconforta Finn, Rose, en l'enlacant. Elle est juste bouleversée pour tous les événements. Nous lui demandons de remettre en question tout son monde, la seule famille qu'elle n'est jamais eu. Il lui faut du temps."

Au fin fond de la galaxie, Kylo Ren perdit pieds.

La colère brûlait dans son corps, remontait le cours de ses veines et vint exploser son coeur.

D'un geste saccadé il attrapa la lampe qui reposait sur son bureau et la fracassa sur la table. Avec ce qui restait de sa lampe, il s'acharna sur le mur.

Un coup, deux coup, trois coup.

Il fallait détruire, pour tout cette colère qui brûlait son coeur.

Sa cuisante rage se mua en haine.

Le nouveau maître du Premier Ordre lâcha un hurlement déformé par la rage.

De sa main droite perlait son sang.

Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Il le savait.

La galaxie le savait.

Kylo Ren se crispa et détruit le miroir face à lui, ne supportant plus le reflet de l'homme qu'il voyait.

Ce fut qu'un mois plus tard que Rey, recouvert d'huile moteur du Faucon, une clés à la main et les cheveux défaits, que la connexion se réactiva.

En un éclair elle se retrouva dans le vaisseau du Premier Ordre, en plein milieu d'une réunion entre le Leader Suprême Kylo Ren et ses généraux de guerre.

"-C'est une nécessité primaire. Pour prendre l'avantage sur la Résistance, nous devons cons..."

Kylo Ren se figea instantanément lorsqu'il perçut la surprenante présence de Rey dans la pièce. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et dévisagea le visage de cette pilleuse d'épave qui l'avait dejoué, repoussé, combattus.

Sa main se serra de colère.

Ses yeux tourmentés prirent une teinte qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et devinrent menaçants, plus sombres qu'un ciel criblé d'orages.

Pendant un moment interminable, Rey ne bougea pas.

Elle ne devrait pas être là, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de leur dernière connexion dans la Force et avait avidement espéré qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autre.

La menace qui transpirait du Leader Suprême et qui lui transmettait silencieusement dans la Force, alerta ses sens.

Elle lui disait : Au moindre pas, je t'égorgerai d'un coup de mon sabre.

Son regard meurtrier la transperçait de part en part mais la jeune femme ne fléchit pas. Il y avait trop de rancoeurs et de douleurs pour ne pas se battre. Trop de déceptions pour ne pas ignorer.

Le duel de regard s'éternisait depuis de longues minutes lorsque l'assemblé de généraux s'agita. La présence de Rey leur était imperceptible et ils ne parvenaient à comprendre le comportement étrange de leur Leader, subitement immobile et irascible.

Alors, l'apprentie Jedi commença à bouger lentement, avec un sourire narquois qui tendait ses lèvres.

C'était incontrôlable. Elle devait se battre.

De siège en siège, elle fit alors glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les dossiers, avec une lenteur provoquante et insuportable.

Tap, tap, tap

Kylo Ren plissa ses yeux sombres, partagé entre colère et surprise.

Et lorsque Rey lisait dans ses yeux, maintenant devenus si froid depuis qu'elle avait refusé sa dernière proposition, elle n'y lisait qu'une envie de la tuer.

Était-ce la seule envie qu'elle avait envie d'y lire ou la seule envie qu'il voulait maintenant lui partager ?

Une chose était sûre : il était clair qu'il voulait en finir avec la connexion qui les avait brièvement réuni, qui les avait beaucoup trop rapproché pour un instant.

Avec sa mort, il marquerait la victoire du Premier Ordre sur la Résistance.

Mais Rey voulait qu'il sache à son tour, qu'elle serait prête à tout pour en finir avec le Premier Ordre et le sillon de mort qu'il laisse à chacun de ses passages.

Tel un serpent ondulant entre les généraux, la jeune femme se rapprochait dangereusement de Kylo Ren. Le prédateur devient la proie dans une limite indéfinis si bien qu'il était impossible de définir le rôle de chacun dans cet affrontement.

La main gantée de Kylo Ren qui s'était instinctivement glissée sur le manche de son sabre reprit sa place le long de son corps. Il détacha lentement son regard de la femme aux chignons, cette femme avec qui il s'etait allié le temps d'une bataille, et qui progressait vers lui comme le ferait une louve encerclant un agneau.

Mais Kylo Ren était l'antagonisme d'un agneau.

Il était le loup, la bête, le monstre qui la détruirait maintenant qu'elle ne le rejoindrait jamais.

Il reprit le cours de son discours, dédaignant l'avertissement silencieux que Rey avait lancé dans la Force.

Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à l'ignorer complètement.

C'était irrépressible.

Et, la colère qui émanait de lui hérissa les poils des généraux dans la salle et ne fit que renforcer l'envie de Rey de le forcer dans ses retranchements.

Après tant de mois passés à ignorer leur connexion, Rey sembla être la première à briser leur accord tacite.

Elle lui en voulait, tellement.

Sa rancoeur contre lui avait redoublée d'intensité lorsqu'il avait prit le choix de l'obscurité, en toute conscience de cause.

Elle s'était sentis trahis et idiote.

La douceur de ses confessions, avaient l'amertume d'un poison devant le choix de ses actes.

Rey n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kylo Ren. La colère le rendait vulnérable et elle le déchiffra aussi froidement qu'une lame d'acier.

Une partie d'elle s'étonna de l'agressivité presque haineuse dont elle faisait par mais une autre partie d'elle fit taire implacablement ses inquiétudes. Elle avait cru que cet homme pourrait être sauvé de l'obscurité, elle y avait tellement cru qu'elle avait été prête à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour le sauver, lui.

Rey n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Jedi déchus et la tension brûlante qui circulait entre eux augmenta encore un peu plus.

Tout cela finirait dans un bain rouge de sang, de lumière et d'obscurité, de haines et d'orgueils brisés.

Ne supportant plus le petit jeu minable et ridicule de la Jedi, la patience de Kylo Ren craqua et il se retourna violemment, une main vers son cou, désirant la sentir suffoquer sous ses doigts.

Mais la connexion s'était rompue avant qu'il n'atteigne la peau de Rey et le laissa seul au milieu de ses généraux, ivre de rage.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le poids des responsabilités

L'instant d'après, Rey était de retour dans le Faucon. La rancoeur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme se rattrapa fébrilement à la coque du mythique vaisseau, nauséeuse. Elle chercha sa respiration de longues minutes, dans l'espoir de temporiser un peu les effets de l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahis lors de sa, plus que désastreuse, connexion avec Kylo Ren...

Le tsunami de colère qui avait déferlé sur son coeur l'hébétait.

Que lui avait-elle pris de provoquer de manière aussi ostentatoire Kylo Ren...

Ne pouvait elle donc pas respecter cette ignorance qu'ils avaient mis en place ?

Mensonge, manipulation, instabilité, il en était le roi, le digne successeur du côté obscur, pas elle !

À jouer avec le feu, elle se brûlerait et Rey se détesta pour cela. Mais surtout, elle se détestait pour la menace qu'elle venait d'accroître sensiblement sur la Résistance en ayant laisser sa rancœur parler à la place de sa raison.

Ne désirant pas céder une seconde de plus à la colère, la jeune Jedi entreprit de faire le vide en elle. Le souvenir d'Ahch-To l'envahit et la quiétude conquis chaque doute en elle, comme le lui avait appris Luke. Son maître de quelques semaines lui manquait terriblement.

Sortant Rey de sa méditation purificatrice, Finn débarqua en trombe dans le hagard de navigation.

Le jeune homme portait maintenant une veste en cuire marron avec le logo de la résistance gravé sur l'épaule, ramenant l'époque du Stormtrooper à de vieux souvenirs désagréables. Un mélange d'impatience et de gravité tirait ses traits.

"-La Résistance... la Résistance...".

Répétait l'homme, plié en deux, les deux mains campées sur ses genoux, à la recherche de sa respiration perdue. Entre deux goulées d'air précipitées, il fixa Rey de ses yeux inquiets et un mauvais pressentiment brisa définitivement la quiétude tout juste retrouvée de la jeune femme.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Finn ?

-Nous avons reçu un message de la base. Il faut rentrer, hacha rapidement Finn, maintenant !"

Finn avait le don de s'inquiéter de tout et Rey avait appris à decripter les vraies urgences des fausses nouvelles. Et cette fois-ci, cela ne faisait aucun doute : quelque chose d'inquiétant se tramait. Et surtout, après la connexion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Kylo Ren et dont elle regrettait déjà amèrement son comportement.

Une boule noua son ventre.

"-Merde."

La femme du désert dévisagea ses amis.

Depuis la bataille de Crait, les attaques meurtrières du Premier Ordre contre la Résistance se faisaient rares.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la prise de pouvoir de Kylo Ren, Rey en était sûr.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un calme avant-coureur, un de ces calmes promettant une tempête dévastatrice et implacable que rien ne résisterait, ni la Résistance, ni même elle.

Et Rey vivait dans la peur permanente de sa venue.

"-Que se passe-t-il, l'interrogea-t-elle tout en rebranchant précipitamment le câble hydraulique du réacteur gauche, manquant de s'y coincer une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

-La Générale Leia a besoin de nous pour une mission urgente, lui répondit-il aussi précipitamment qu'il chargeait les dernières affaires qu'ils leur appartenaient. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais cela avez l'air assez important pour qu'elle se charge elle même de la communication."

Rey acquiesça et referma d'un coup sec le compartiment moteur. Ses compagnons avaient déjà pris place dans le Faucon, répondant à l'appel de la Princesse comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Leur dévotion envers la Résistance était sans faille et Rey était fière de les avoir à ses côtés.

Une petite voix sombre titilla alors son esprit alors.

Et elle ? Pouvait-elle être réellement fière d'elle-même ?

La jeune femme tapota la coque du vaisseau en espérant n'avoir oublié de raccorder aucun câble dans la précipitation. Bien que l'inquiétude comblait maintenant son esprit, le souvenir de sa connexion avec Kylo Ren errait dans son subconscient telle une mélodie désagréable que l'on aimerait taire et qui prenait possession de nos lèvres sans que l'on puisse y résister...

Lorsque les trois compagnons arrivèrent au niveau de la nouvelle base de la Résistance, le jour semblait presque couché. Les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel se reflétaient sur chaque arbre, chaque habitation, chaque bâtiment, donnant au paysage qui s'offrait à eux une dimension intemporelle et immaterielle.

"-Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue...

Murmura Finn, admiratif, comme à chaque atterrissage sur Pal'mo. Sa tirade eu le mérite de provoquer des regards excédés de la part des deux femmes qui levèrent leurs yeux aux ciels.

Le Faucon Millénium traversa l'horizon orangé qui surplombait la base et s'engouffra habillement dans la zone d'atterrissage, intelligemment camouflée par la végétation cristallisée de la planète.

Rey prit soin de passer son baton autour d'elle et sauta littéralement hors du vaisseau.

-Pas si vite Rey ! Attends nous !

Rose et Finn fillaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient derrière leur camarade du désert.

-La Résistance n'attends pas, leur cria-t-elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de traverser la moitié de la piste que la silhouette de Leia se dessina à l'entrée d'un couloir et les arrêta.

-Nous vous attendions, leur dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Le regard interrogateur de Finn rencontra celui de Rey et de Rose et ils suivirent la Princesse sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que la base n'était sous la menace d'aucun danger immédiat, la pression et l'inquiétude qui les avaient secouées, disparurent, remplacés par des interrogations.

La construction de la base avait bien progressée depuis leur départ il y a quelques semaines et cela rassura Rey. La défense était leur dernier rempart contre les salves ravageuses du Premier Ordre. Car à la violence qui les attaquerait, il sera nécessaire d'opposer une résistance équivalente pour se défendre.

Sortant Rey de ses réflexions stratégiques, Leia s'arrêta devant une porte blindée et se retourna vers eux, le visage fermé.

"-Finn, Rose et BB-8, un conseil vous attends ici. Vos connaissances et compétences nous seront d'une grande aide et j'espère que vous serez des plus productifs. Notre avenir en dépend.

Le ton de la Princesse sonnait comme ceux des mauvais jours, sans appel et qui ne pardonnerait aucune protestation. Les trois Résistants l'avaient rarement vu comme cela et l'inquiétude revinrent leur coller à la peau.

-Nous ferons notre possible, Leia, promis Finn.

BB-8 s'agita soudainement en émettant des Bip répétitifs et stridents et alla se cacher derrière Rey. Devant le comportement attachant du petit robot, Leia decrocha un sourire discret du coin des lèvres et déposa une main sur la tête de BB-8.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, répondit Leia à BB-8. J'ai besoin de parler à Rey quelques instants, tu la retrouveras après. Je suis sur que tu peux attendre quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ?

BB-8 siffla de mécontentement, produisant quelques autres bip intempestifs en se dégageant rapidement de la main de Leia, fâché.

-Quant à toi Rey, j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un, ajouta la femme au cheveux grisonnants en se relevant. Suis moi.

Toute la douceur habituelle de son visage semblait s'être enfuie avec la malice qui dansait pourtant si souvent dans ses yeux sombres. Rey ne parvint pas à déterminer si l'étincelle s'était éteinte à l'issue funeste de la bataille de Crait ou si son absence était simplement due à la situation qui les rappelait précipitamment à la base.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête approbateur à ses équipiers et fusilla du regard BB-8 pour qu'il se tienne sage. Elle emboîta ensuite le pas derrière Leia, avec l'impression oppressante qu'elle n'apprécierait pas les événements à venir.

Ce maudit pressentiment ne la lâcherait donc jamais.

Le bureau de la Princesse n'avait définitivement pas le luxe de son rang. La pièce était chaleureuse mais simple, petite mais organisée, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Leia avait mené la Résistance d'une main de maître à travers les époques et la galaxie entière lui devait une part, même infime, de liberté.

La vieille femme s'assit doucement sur la banquette usée et fit face de Rey.

"-Comment se passe l'entrainement de ton escouade ?

Demanda la femme aux yeux sombres et continuellement tourmentés, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne pourrais espérer mieux, Rose et Finn possèdent des compétences humaines et techniques complémentaires et irremplaçables répondit sincèrement Rey. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, c'est vrai, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais la liberté n'a pas de prix.

Leia lui avait confié pour mission de former une équipe capable de l'épauler et de l'aider dans l'acquisition de ses nouvelles fonctions. Mais au delà de cela, Rey, icône de la Nouvelle Résistance et dernière représentante de l'Ordre Jedi, incarnait l'archétype absolue de l'ennemis du Premier Ordre. Les mises à prix pour sa capture doublait de semaine en semaine, morte ou vive, la moitié des chasseurs de primes de la galaxie était déjà sur ses pas. La jeune femme avait grand besoin de s'entourer de personne capable de la protéger.

-Quel est l'objet de cette réunion, Leia ? Cela avait l'air d'être d'une importance capitale pour la Résistance, finit par demander Rey en s'asseyant face à la Générale, camouflant tant bien que mal sa contrariété. Pourquoi n'en ai je pas été informé plutôt ?

-Par manque de temps, s'excusa Leia, le regard inflexible. Un sujet brûlant vient de tomber. Un de nos ingénieurs pense avoir trouvé un moyen de nous rendre invisible au traceur hyperespace du Premier Ordre. Comme tu le sais, la situation est très compliquée pour nous en ce moment et si nous arrivons à nous camoufler, nous pourrons enfin souffler.

Rey hocha la tête. Même si la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié la manière de faire, l'objectif excusait tout.

-Oui je sais... Alors c'est donc ça.

En effet, elle savait combien il était difficilement possible de construire une nouvelle base sans apport de matières premières et sans hommes pour diriger les travaux. Quand bien même cela serait réalisable, une base militaire sans arme pour la défendre ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'une antichambre mortuaire.

Prendre le risque d'importer de quoi tenir tête à l'armée de Kylo Ren, c'était prendre le risque de tomber nez à nez sur un croiseur du Premier Ordre et de livrer les dernières reliques de la Résistance au Leader Suprême.

Rey ne le savait que trop bien.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout enchaîna Leia, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Si nous parvenons à comprendre comment nous rendre invisible à leur traceur, alors il nous sera aisé de les pister nous aussi...

-Et nous pourrons reprendre l'avantage sur eux ! Termina Rey le regard soudainement brillant.

Leia acquiesça et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Après un moment de silence à examiner les pupilles de Rey, elle ajouta:

-Te concernant, murmura la Princesse le ton grave, atténuant sa voix comme pour atténuer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une mission de la plus haute importance pour la Résistance. Encore plus que celle de tes amis, et tu sais déjà combien elle est vitale pour nous.

La caresse de Leia sur sa joue avait un doux goût amer et ne laissa rien envisager de bon à Rey.

-Tu as parlé de rencontrer quelqu'un tout à l'heure. Est-ce de cela qu'il s'agit ?

Rey avait saisit le taureau par les cornes, ne supportant plus les demis-mots de Leia et le visage de la Générale se ferma instantanément. La princesse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oui. Il s'agit d'un de nos sympathisants. Il a besoin d'un coup de main de notre part, continua-t-elle avec distance. Rencontre le, fournit lui toute l'aide dont il a besoin et assure toi qu'il soit satisfait.

-Pourquoi ? s'offusca Rey de n'avoir si peu d'information et autant d'ordre dans la requête de Leia.

Les fins sourcils de la jeune femme barrèrent son visage d'incompréhension. Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'aide de la Résistance ? Et de qu'elle aide ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi cette personne devrait-elle bénéficier de toute l'aide de la Résistance ? Qui était-il, vraiment ?

-Pour s'assurer de son soutien, Rey. Pour que lorsque nous combattrons ... le Premier Ordre, nous pourrons infaillablement compter sur son appui. C'est comme cela que marche les alliances. Il faut donner pour recevoir.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, un silence pesant, dans lequel Rey comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et que la demande de Leia était irrévocable.

Irrévocable, comme le mécontentement irritable qu'elle ressentait devant le piètinement ostentatoire de son avis.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Leia.

Mais peut-être que la situation était suffisante importante pour qu'elle se comporte comme cela...

-De quel genre d'aide a-t-il besoin ? Questionna Rey en retour. Je dois en savoir plus pour préparer mon équipe correct...

-Rose et Finn restent ici, coupa Leia brusquement. Tu n'as pas compris. Toi seule peut y aller. Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission habituelle, tonna-t-elle en se levant précipitamment du sofa et lui tournant le dos.

Rey restera un moment assise à réfléchir à sa manière de réagir, car elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission de routine, elle savait tout comme Leia savait que la jeune Jedi détestait prendre part à ce genre d'activité.

Elle eut soudainement envie de jurer.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aimerait ça encore moins que les dernières missions diplomatiques où Leia l'avait envoyé pour vanter les mérites et actions de la Résistance Renaissante

Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Rose et Finn lui revint en tête et Rey espéra de tout son cœur que cette mission étrange n'avait aucun rapport avec cela.

Elle ne pourrait pas.

La trafic d'arme était le quotient de Jakku. Y participer maintenant, c'était comme accepter de tuer à petite feu, la gamine qu'elle avait été.

Rey se sentait tiraillée entre ses convictions personnelles et ses devoirs en tant que représentante de la Nouvelle Résistance. Les hommes, les armes, les technologies, l'argent... Tout cela ne tombait pas du ciel et dérober quelques convois du Premier Ordre n'était plus une explication qui satisfait sa conscience. Ce n'était qu'un masque servant à cacher une réalité beaucoup plus sombre. Et il y avait des choses sur lesquelles fermer les yeux ne lui était pas possible, alors Rey préférait en rester le plus éloignées possible, éloignant ainsi la responsabilité de la partie la plus importante que lui imposait son nouveau grade.

La jeune femme soupira, regrettant presque la désagréable confrontation avec Kylo Ren qu'elle avait eu dans la journée.

Au moins, se battre contre lui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder son reflet dans le miroir le matin.

Avec une contrainte teintée d'une amertume difficilement camouflée, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

-Tu pars demain à l'aube...pour le district nord de Coruscant, déclara Leia. Tu trouveras les informations nécessaires pour rejoindre ton contact dans ta chambre.

-Bien, ma Générale" lâcha Rey, laconique.

Et, elle pris congé de Leia.

Cette ville était magnifique, peut être même la plus belle que ses yeux d'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves n'eurent jamais vue.

Des vaisseaux par milliers étincelaient dans le ciel et traçaient d'immenses couloirs aériens dans un dessin qui dépassait tout entendement.

La nuit était tombée sur Coruscant mais le flot interminable de véhicules spatiaux, les innombrables immeubles imbriqués les uns dans les autres parsemés de couleurs hétéroclites et ses habitants cosmopolites donnaient l'impression que la cité ne s'éteignait jamais.

Rey aurait aimé rester juste là, pendant des heures, à admirer la vie qui s'affolait autour d'elle, mais son devoir ne le lui permettait pas.

Elle avait alors enfonçé le capuchon de sa cape anthracite sur sa tête, non sans un regret, et s'etait mêlée discrètement à la foule. La jeune Jedi s'etait fondu à la population de la ville jusqu'à devenir qu'une petite tâche grise imperceptible.

Comme la plus redoutable des femmes, Coruscant était belle, attirante, désirable.

Mais Coruscant était et restera infiniment dangereuse et imprévisible : elle ne possédait qu'un seul amant, l'Empire.

Rey y trouverait bien plus d'ennemis que d'alliés hypothétiques sur cette planète...

Les rues défilaient sous ses grands yeux noisettes quand la jeune femme se perdit dans le méandre de ses pensées.

Elle tenait la princesse Leia en grand estime, pourtant la conversation qu'elles avaient échangée ensemble lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle avait beau posséder un caractère emplie de détermination et de courage, être entourée par les membres de la Résistance, être aimée et idolâtrée par des millions d'individus éparpillés aux quatre coins de la galaxie, Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'aujourd'hui.

Il y avait des jours où la désagréable impression d'être utilisée lui collait à la peau. Comme si son existence n'était plus que Résistance...

"Tu n'es pas seule..."

Ces simples mots, que lui avait soufflé Kylo Ren ce soir là, lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit.

Ces simples mots qu'il avait voulu réconfortants créaient désormais une étincelle au fond d'elle. Et, comme toujours, l'étincelle se transformait inconditionnellement en un tourbillon incontrôlable et incandescent, un tourbillon de colère agrémentée d'une note de tristesse.

Trahie, manipulée, esseulée.

Le fils de Han ne valait pas mieux que sa piètre réputation de Leader Suprême !

Non... Elle se mentait pour surmonter. Car au fond d'elle, Rey savait qu'il valait mieux que cela.

Mais... Il l'avait rejeté et utilisé pour accroître son désir de pouvoir et prendre la tête du Premier Ordre.

Rey sentit la Force gronder en elle.

Une Force impétueuse, sauvage et impériale qui courait dans ses veines et dont le vivacité ne cessait d'augmenter.

La jeune femme captait son désir grandissant dans chacune de ses cellules.

La Force était puissante en elle, surtout lorsque son coeur se serrait de regrets et de colères.

Au coin d'une rue escarpée, Rey repéra la boutique de son contact et y entra.

La première chose qui étonna la jeune femme fut l'air suffoquant et humide qui régnait dans la pièce, une odeur d'algues séchés en supplément.

Elle plissa ses yeux noisettes et tenta de percer l'obscurité environnante.

L'atmosphère oppressante de la boutique angoissa Rey et elle se maudit de n'avoir pas questionné Leia au sujet de ce fameux contact.

Que pouvait-il bien vendre dans cette sordide boutique, se demanda-t-elle en doutant de la popularité du commerce.

Un froissement la fit sursauter et Rey se retourna d'un bond, le bâton dressé droit devant elle. Elle explora mentalement le flux de la Force autour d'elle, comme un troisième œil.

Quoiqu'il y ait ici, ce n'était absolument pas sensible à la Force.

L'instinct de la jeune Jedi se réveilla et une inquiétude sourde grandit en elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rey en était persuadée.

Quelque chose n'était pas ... naturel, se dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre l'essence de cette anomalie.

Puis, la faisant tréssaillir de nouveau, une voix fracassa l'oppressant silence des lieux.

"-Que veux-tu humaine, croissa une voix à peine compréhensible en insistant avec mépris sur le mot" humaine".

Rey vit d'abord une ombre rougeâtre se dessiner dans l'obscurité, puis elle le discerna complètement. Humanoïde insecte, il portait un masque pour respirer. La personne qui venait de lui faire face était sans nul doute un Gand.

Lorsqu'il apposa son étrange masque à Hélium sur son visage, Rey aperçue la bague des Rebelles à l'un de ses trois énormes doigts.

Elle plissa ses yeux, empreints de curiosité et de méfiance.

-Valkar? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

Le Gand la dévisagea un moment et répondit après avoir aspiré une goulée d'Hélium.

-Rey ! "La tueuse de Sith" dont tout le mal parle !... je t'attendais, plus tôt.

La jeune femme sourcilla à l'évocation de cette nouvelle appellation mais ne répondit pas.

Elle ne devait cette supercherie qu'à Ben ... Kylo ... son esprit s'emmêla.

Elle ne savait plus.

Valkar l'invita à le suivre et Rey tenta de le rattraper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, chancelante.

La jeune femme grogna, grogi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sa tête tournait anormalement et l'odeur d'algue séchée la rendait nauséeuse.

Elle perdit l'équilibre deux fois de suite.

-Qu'est ce que... murmura-t-elle la bouche pâteuse."

La jeune femme avait l'impression de marcher sur le pont d'un navire en pleine tempête. Elle ne parvint bientôt plus à discerner le Gand.

Rey finit par tomber à genou dans un instant qui lui parurent d'une éternité absurde.

Ses pensées s'engourdirent et ses paupières se fermèrent avec une lenteur atroce.

Et, dans un bruit sourd, Rey s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.


	4. Chapitre 3: Apprendre à regarder

Rey reprit plusieurs fois connaissance, l'esprit confus et la vision trouble. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, les forces lui manquaient. C'était comme si son corps était pris dans une substance qui engluait ses membres, les rendant infiniment lourd.

La pièce était sombre, aussi sombre que les limbes dans lesquels elle s'enfonçait de nouveau.

La femme aux trois chignons était pendue par les mains, solidement ligotées au dessus d'elle.

Sa tête dodelina, roula sur son épaule et Rey s'évanouit dans un sommeil inconscient, sans rêve et intemporel, sous une odeur d'algues séchées.

Deux choses ramena finalement Rey à elle.

La première, martelait comme une armée de Stormtroopers, brûlait comme le fer à blanc, l'intérieur de son crâne. Sa respiration était un choc et la douleur se répercutait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Rey grimaça de peine et divagua de longues minutes avant d'arriver à ouvrir un oeil.

Ses pensées, aussi engourdies que ses membres étaient ankylosés, commençaient à reprendre vie, telle une fourmilière à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée.

Passant au dessus de sa migraine cuisante, les événements vinrent se remettre implacablement en ordre dans sa tête et le puzzle se dévoila.

Coruscant, la foule, la boutique sombre, l'odeur oppressante d'algue, ...Valkar.

Rey avait été piégé...

D'instinct son corps se raidit, faisant résonner le bruit métallique de ses chaînes dans le silence du lieu.

La seconde chose n'avait pas tout de suite attirée l'attention de la jeune femme, trop concentrée à recoller les morceaux des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Rey ne put plus l'ignorer.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux noisette en grand, s'aveuglant au passage et chercha frénétiquement du regard ce dont elle redoutait tant, mais ne parvint qu'à amplifier sa céphalée.

Un grognement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches lorsqu'elle tira péniblement sur ses liens.

"-Fais chier, s'énerva-t-elle."

De l'effort et de la douleur, naquit la nausée.

Refermant ses pupilles, Rey préféra alors se focaliser sur sa Force. Sa respiration était chaotique et l'essence salée de ses efforts perlait sur son visage.

Et, la réponse fut immédiate, presque violente : son instinct lui criait de déguerpir !

Maintenant !

Elle fit difficilement le vide dans son esprit affolé et elle tenta d'explorer, en quête de réponse, le flux de la Force autour d'elle...

En vain.

La jeune femme fronça ses fins sourcils et réitéra l'opération une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, une huitième fois,...

En vain.

L'angoisse se nicha aux creux de ses entrailles, tel un monstre assoiffé aux griffes acérées.

La Force ne lui répondait plus.

Elle n'était simplement ... plus là!

En proie à une panique sans nom, Rey se débattit alors sauvagement contre ses liens, grognant et gesticulant dans le vide dans l'espoir de s'y libérer.

Puis, soudainement, cette deuxième chose qu'elle avait pressentis s'imposa à elle.

Et, elle le vit.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'abysse des siens et la jeune femme s'immobilisa, giflée par sa présence.

Kylo Ren était négligemment assis face à elle et la dévisageait, comme une bête scrutant sa proie. Un silence assourdissant résonna alors dans la pièce.

Sous le choc de le revoir, Rey en oublia presque de respirer, partagée entre espoir et désir.

Espoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple connexion et désir de défaire ses liens pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

"-Toi, siffla-t-elle le regard noir. J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Qui d'autre que Kylo Ren et son pitoyable Premier Ordre pour lui tendre un piège aussi minable! Qui ?!

-Le plaisir est partagé, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

La honte de la défaite de sa prudence alimenta la flamme de sa colère, brûlante et indomptable.

-Aie au moins la décence de me libèrer qu'on en finisse toi et moi ! Bouillona Rey, sa maîtrise calme de Jedi anéantie.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Et toute cette rancoeur, cette colère, qui s'étaient ravivées lors de leur dernière connexion se rappelèrent à eux et ils se défièrent du regard, les yeux embués de reproches silencieux.

Toute cette histoire allait-elle enfin finir aujourd'hui ?

Rey ne put réprimer le rictus d'amertume qui tira alors ses lèvres à cette seule pensée.

Tout cela avait un goût ironique de déjà-vu, elle, maintenue prisonnière du Serviteur du Côté Obscur et lui l'observant avec mépris.

Elle détestait ça.

Il savourait ça.

-Ta perfidie n'a donc aucune limite, cracha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

-Détache-moi qu'on règle ça dignement ! Continuait-elle rouge de colère.

Les lèvres de Rey semblaient être creusées par les sillons de la déshydratation et sa voix était rauque.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle pendue comme un animal prêt à être dépecé ? À découvert de tous ? De ses ennemis, de Kylo Ren, de son pire rival...?

Un frisson d'angoisse monta en elle.

Elle était à sa merci.

Kylo Ren plissa alors ses yeux noirs, piqué par l'irritable, mais caractérielle, agressivité de Rey.

Et la menace dans ses yeux lui rapella soudainement la désastreuse dernière connexion qui les avait réunis.

Le rictus provocateur de Rey fana sous l'onde d'inquiétude qui l'hérissait car les pupilles du Chevalier se resumaient à deux trous sans fin de noirceur et d'une obscurité à glacer le sang...

-Me reprochais-tu ton imbécilité ? Gronda-t-il sèchement en détendant ses jambes.

La panique la gagna alors, et la jeune femme tenta de fouiller la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un échappatoire, mais fut limitée par les liens qui la maintenaient à peine sur la pointe des pieds.

Son corps dodelinait piètrement à droite et à gauche, renforçant son sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité.

Rey déglutit.

La pièce était sombre, beaucoup trop sombre pour distinguer quoique ce soit, une arme, une porte de sortie...

Elle ne voyait rien.

Puis, la longue cape noire du Chevalier chanta sous le contact du plancher poussiereux, signifiant son avancé inévitable.

Kylo Ren s'approchait d'elle, lentement, irrémédiablement.

Il viendrait répondre à ses attaques.

La jeune femme tenta de garder la tête haute, et de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Presque à sa hauteur, il siffla :

-Rey, la pilleuse d'épaves sortie de nul part et dont personne ne connaissait le nom il y a encore quelques mois.

Et, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, son corps se tendait d'appréhension.

Il avança d'un pas supplémentaire vers elle.

-Rey, la fille inconnue devenue Leadeuse et Représentante de la chère Résistance de Leia Organa.

Puis un autre.

-Rey, la source principale de mes ennuis.

Et encore un dernier.

La mesure dans sa voix était trop douce, trop lente. Elle trahissait l'enfer qui bouillonnait en lui et Rey sentit les griffes de l'angoisse labourer son ventre.

Ses mots étaient durs et froids, remplis de toute sa rancoeur.

Un frisson glacial courut le long de son épine dorsale.

-Rey, reprit-il sombrement, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat indescriptible, fille de personne, portant pourtant la puissance de la Force en elle !

Ses paroles doucement violentes vinrent se fracasser sur le cœur à nu de la jeune femme, la rabaissant immuablement à sa condition d'orpheline.

Il savait pertinemment où enfoncer la lame de ses mots pour la blesser et Rey grimaça, invisiblement touchée.

Kylo Ren se rapprocha encore de sa prisonnière, si bien que Rey entendit maintenant les échos maîtrisés de sa respiration colérique s'échouer de sa bouche.

-Une puissance brute, ne demandant qu'à entreprendre de grandes choses... soufflèrent ses lèvres rougeâtres si proche maintenant de son visage.

Et, le coeur de Rey perdit son rythme.

Le visage de Kylo Ren n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle ravageur de ses mots qui s'écrasaient sur son épiderme à vif, voir l'éclat de ses pupilles sombre qui brillaient, respirer l'odeur de ses vêtements qui l'envahissait.

Et, pourtant, si près qu'ils étaient maintenant, un océan entier de rancoeur les séparait, rongés par le choix de l'autre.

-Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion de grandes choses, riposta-t-elle en relevant son menton et en hachant durement chaque mot de sa phrase.

Elle faisait preuve de toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait posséder dans la misérable situation qui était la sienne, la panique cachée derrière la fierté.

-Ah oui ?

Il était si intimement près d'elle que Rey aurait pu compter chaque grain de beauté qui constellaient la peau de son visage tourmenté...

-En es-tu, vraiment, certaine ?

La questionna-t-il, la voix rauque et le regard remplis d'une intensité qui la perturbait.

C'était comme si ses pupilles de nuit l'avaient hypnotisée, elle ne parvenant plus à se détacher de leur intensité.

Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à le decerner, lui, l'incroyable défis de ses yeux colériques au milieu de son visage impassible.

Alors brisant le lien visuel qui faisant naître en elle un sentiment nouveau, elle ferma les siens fortement.

La jeune femme se sentait nauséeuse, la violence de son réveil avait ébranlée le peu de force qu'elle possédait encore.

Mais surtout... Le regarder avait quelque chose de déchirant, d'infiniment douloureux et dont elle voulait échapper.

Alors, elle se concentra sur sa terrible trahission, son horrible déception, se servant de sa pénible colère pour avoir la force de l'affronter et de calmer les battements irrationnellement effrénés de son cœur.

Et, lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle ouvrit ses yeux.

-As-tu perdu la tête ? Jai refusé de te suivre dans cette voie plusieurs fois. Je refuserai encore mille fois s'il le fallait ! Rétorqua-t-elle en tirant sur ses liens.

Le visage du Chevalier ne trahit aucune émotion, pourtant ses yeux étaient le théâtre d'émotions diverses et puissantes.

Il souhaitait qu'elle le rejoigne et elle ne le ferait jamais.

Et, Rey ne put réprimer le frisson qui la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit la dérangeante caresse des cheveux de l'homme qui l'avait trahis sur la peau vulnérable de son cou.

Dans un souffle terrible, Kylo Ren murmura à l'oreille de Rey.

-Non, tu y arriveras, sans moi. Et tu me rejoindras.

Une tension palpable, amalgame informe de colère et de désirs, courrait dans les airs.

-Plutôt mourir ici, rép Li qu a-t-elle faiblement en essayant de repousser toutes les sensations étranges qu'il faisait naître en elle.

L'ancien Jedi se redressa alors et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Rey.

-C'est ce que tu veux, mourir ici ? Répondit le Leader Suprême avec un doux sarcasme. Mais bien sûr, tout est plus clair. Voilà pourquoi je te retrouves ici, Rey !

Rey encaissa en plissant ses yeux et la tension augmenta à s'en faire écrasante.

L'imprévisibilité du Chevalier Noir rendait Rey terriblement nerveuse.

Elle s'était préparée à se battre jusqu'à la mort, et la voilà enfin, devant lui, suspendue sans plus de défense qu'un misérable insecte.

Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence qu'il ferait courir son sabre meurtrier le long de sa gorge à la moindre occasion qu'il aurait, mais son sabre reposait tranquillement à sa ceinture.

Voulait-il vraiment sa mort?

Pourtant Rey sentait que la menace de sa question n'était pas que factice.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, son coeur devait savoir.

Alors, elle le provoqua, encore et encore.

-Depuis quand un assassin, que dis-je. Un meurtrier qui tuerait père et mère, possède une quelconque importance pour les volontés de ses victimes ? Laisse moi rire, Ren !

L'intéressé recula et l'ombre de ses démons traversa son visage, fêlant son masque impassible.

Son contrôle vola en éclat en un instant.

Rey vit dans l'entaille de ses mots tranchants, les innombrables blessures qu'il avait subies, sa colère destructrice contre ceux qui les avait causées, sa rage envers elle et son refus permanent de ne pas le suivre...

Rey frissonna.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela et quelque chose au fond d'elle n'en pensait plus un mot.

Pourtant, il ne méritait plus une miette de sa compassion, de sa douce confiance après avoir choisi de rester dans cette Obscurité qui l'opprimait. Non...

"Que ferais-je de la compassion d'une minable pilleuse d'épaves."

Sa voix sombre résonna comme le glas de leur alliance passée, dans sa tête. La jeune femme sursauta et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait croisé le jaie de ses yeux, la peur s'empara d'elle.

-Sors de ma tête ! Paniqua-t-elle soudainement.

Rey se débattait follement contre ses liens, comme si s'en détacher pourrait l'aider à échapper à l'homme qui écoutait, maintenant, aux portes de ses pensées.

Elle était terrorisée qu'il retouche à l'intimité la plus sacré de son esprit et qu'il fouille dans ses pensées les plus secrètes... Elle se souvenait si intensément de son intrusion sur Star Killer.

Mais comme répondant à sa terrible peur, elle sentit la présence oppressante de la Force de Kylo Ren sur la périphérie de son âme.

La peur conquit la jeune femme qui se revit, quelques mois plutôt dans les bois de Takodana, aussi vulnérable qu'un agneau devant le sombre apprenti de Snoke.

Elle puisa, avec la détermination folle d'un animal sentant ses derniers instants arrivés, au fond d'elle, à la recherche de sa Force à elle pour s'en protèger.

Sa peur se mua en terreur lorsque seul le néant répondit à son appel : la Force semblait toujours aussi inexistante en elle!

-Que m'as-tu fait ! Cria-t-elle les yeux empreints de terreur et d'une sublime colère.

-Si tu parles de ces liens, lance-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres en désignant les mains de Rey d'un mouvement de tête. Tu seras étonnée d'apprendre que je n'y suis pour rien.

La stature du Chevalier de Ren imposait sa domination sur la Jedi, un claquement de doigt et elle tomberait en morceau.

L'homme habillé de noir rodait lentement autour d'elle, savourant l'avantage qu'il tirait de la situation.

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Que m'as tu fait ! Répond moi !

Kylo Ren s'arrêta devant Rey.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Dis-le, la provoqua-t-il à son tour.

-Libére-moi, Kylo !

L'absence de sa Force laissait la jeune femme angoissée, démunie, dénudée.

Comment lui faire face, à lui, Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans la moindre once de Force ?

Comment protéger de lui ses moindres pensées, les activités de la Résistance, la localisation de leur nouvelle base...

Comment... Comment avait-il osé la priver de sa seule particularité qui faisait d'elle plus qu'une simple pilleuse d'épaves!

La rage embua les yeux de Rey.

-Rien, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en la scrutant avec une intensité dérangeante. Je n'ai rien fais.

Rey écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Puis il reprit.

-Rien pour le moment.

Et, la peur revint à toute allure.

Le petit jeu de Kylo Ren la rendait folle et affolait la girouette de ses émotions. Sa voix suave et complaisante, ses menaces et sa proximité, la pâleur de son visage et son odeur.

Elle se débattit de plus belle contre ses liens, s'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Une vibration de crainte la parcourut, se pourrait-il que la Force l'ait tout simplement quitté ?

-Qu'as tu fais de ma Force! Je ne la sens plus, je ne sens plus rien du tout !

Kylo Ren la dévisagea et Rey vu son regard s'embrasser de colère avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

-Tu parles de chose que tu ne connais pas, lui répondit-il après un moment. Comment pourrais-tu penser une seule seconde la maîtriser ?

Puis, tout bas, elle l'entendit murmurer:

-Comment peux-tu être aussi forte en ne sachant rien de ta force..

Rey se sentit piquée dans sa fierté. Il y a un an de cela, la jeune femme pensait encore que les histoires de Jedi et de Sith n'étaient que des légendes pour endormir les enfants.

Rey se mura dans le silence.

Et après de longues minutes qui lui parut interminables, Kylo Ren attaqua, enfin.

Elle le sentit, puissant et implacable, contre son esprit. Elle le sentit comme la première fois qu'il l'avait touché avec sa Force, l'immobilisant dans cette forêt, écrasant ses volontés comme de vulgaires brindilles.

Elle le sentait pressant contre ses barrière mentales, elle sentait sa Force à lui contre son être à elle qui semblait en être dénuée à cet instant précis et dont les maigres défenses céderaient à la moindre impulsion.

Rey se crispa, le souvenir douloureux de son invasion dans sa mémoire lui revint. Sans l'aide de la Force, la jeune femme ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et des secrets de la Résistance...

-Ne fais pas ça... l'implora-t-elle alors.

Puis elle le sentit s'enfoncer dans sa tête, avec une lenteur extrême mais avec une force implacable. Comme le courant d'un tranquil ruisseau, il détourna chaque obstacle qu'elle lui lançait pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

Mais l'approche n'avait pas la violence et la cruauté auxquelles elle s'attendait. Il serpentait entre ses souvenirs, comme une anguille froide et glissante, et pourtant sans jamais y rentrer vraiment.

L'incompréhension effaça légèrement sa terreur.

Il y avait quelque chose de puissamment dérangeant et obsessif à sentir sa présence aussi loin dans son être...

-Arrête ça, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos, la respiration étatique.

-Je t'en prie...

Elle était désespérée de le sentir s'insinuer si loin en elle, se mêlant presque à son âme. Ou s'arrêtait son esprit, ou commençait le sien...? Rey ne parvenait plus à déterminer la limite sans l'aide de sa Force.

Et, en cet instant, ils ne semblaient faire plus qu'un seul être.

Cétait presque...comme une délivrance immorale que Rey ressentit en cet instant. Dans un frisson, elle enfonça profondément en elle ce sentiment terrifiant pour ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais y penser...

Mais son ennemi ne semblait en avoir rien à faire de ces supplications.

Ses pupilles sombres, qui tranchaient devant la pâleur de sa peau, étaient emplies d'une détermination inébranlable.

La main tendue vers le visage de sa prisonnière, Kylo Ren écarta les derniers remparts de son esprit, avec une facilité enfantine.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Rey.

Et sa voix, sombre mais douce, sonna dans sa tête.

"Apprends à regarder."

L'écho de sa voix se répliqua dans chaque recoin de son corps, amplifiée par la connexion mentale qui lui imposait. La jeune femme ravala sa rancoeur et se retint, pour la première fois de leur échange, de le fusiller du regard.

Puis d'un coup, il la projeta à une vitesse folle, et elle se retrouva au milieu d'un monde immatériel et libre.

Elle tourna et retourna sur elle même, et observa des milliers de points qui illuminaient la nuit.

C'était magnifique, paisible, équilibré.

Au loin, la jeune femme aperçut deux points qui irradiaient, l'un brûlait comme un soleil et l'autre avait à peine la puissance d'une bougie.

Elle s'en rapprocha, comme attirée par un aimant, fascinée.

En comblant la distance qui la séparait d'eux, les deux points scintillants apparurent en réalité comme deux amalgames incroyablement compactés de petites sphères lumineuses.

Elle tourna autour de l'amalgame qui irradiait avec une puissance infinie, emplie d'une curiosité sans nom.

Toute la souffrance et la colère qui l'habitait il y a quelques secondes, n'existait plus dans ce monde immatériel où tout n'était qu'equilibre et paix.

Les points lumineux semblaient être répartis dans un dessin organisé.

Puis elle comprit.

Et dans le choc, elle recula.

Les points lumineux avait une forme qu'elle connaissait bien. Une forme qui se tenait devant elle juste avant qu'elle ne soit projetée dans ce monde étrange.

La forme du corps de Kylo Ren.

Rey fixa le deuxième regroupement de points lumineux, ses points.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune Jedi.

-La Force."

Un souffle balaya l'inquiétude primaire qu'elle avait ressentie face à l'absence subite de sa Force, étrangement envolée.

Les points lumineux brillaient à peine, mais ils brillaient.

En regardant de plus près, elle vit l'intensité qui pulsait à un rythme régulier. Sa Force, était là, toujours en elle, mais simplement endormie.

Puis tout rebougea, les points lumineux disparurent et Rey se retrouva dans la salle sombre de la boutique de Valkar, ligotée et pendue par les mains.

La douleur et la peur reprirent place dans son corps avec une vivacité violente.

Puis, avec une vitesse beaucoup trop affolante pour l'esprit hébété de Rey, Kylo Ren arracha son sabre de sa ceinture et baigna la pièce de la lumière écarlate de son arme crépitante.

Il la leva haut au dessus de sa tête, le regard d'une noirceur qu'elle ne déchiffra pas.

Et sans une once d'hésitation, il projeta sa lame meurtrière vers elle.


	5. Chapitre 4: La folie du désespoir

La peur cristallisa les membres de Rey et un cri d'effroi s'échappa de ses lèvres grimaçantes.

Submergés par une détresse infinie, ses yeux ne purent quitter la tragique trajectoire du sabre laser de Kylo Ren, qui fondait inéluctablement et à une vitesse folle, vers elle.

L'arme crépitante, monstre arracheur de vie, était affamée et ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de sa vie.

La proximité de la lame laser irradia sa chaleur insoutenable sur sa peau, mais la douleur de la brûlure ne fut rien comparée au saignement de son coeur.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser espérer, même un bref instant, que les choses finiraient autrement que comme cela ?

Le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait son coeur, tomba alors devant ses yeux et l'obscurité l'absorba.

Rey sombra et emporta avec elle le souvenir déchirant du visage de son allié passé, baigné par l'éclat vermillon de son arme mortelle, et de cette lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

"Nous y voilà..."

Kylo Ren resta de longues minutes immobile, comme hypnotisé, captivé, devant le corps inanimé de son ultime rivale.

Elle reposait au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé, marionnette frêle aux fils tranchés, arrachés.

Une martyre magnifique.

Les crépitements de son arme tonnaient dans la pièce comme une sinistre accusation. Pourtant, le Chevalier n'entendait que le souffle saccadé de sa respiration haletante.

L'enfer brûlait en lui.

Tellement de colères, de douloureuses haines, de sombres désirs ...

Le Jedi déchu ferma rageusement ses paupières en désactivant son sabre, le visage déchiré.

Le pire était à venir, il le savait.

Et c'était ces battements incontrôlables, ces soubresauts fébriles mais aiguisés.

Ces centaines de lames salvatrices qui le tailladaient avec douceur.

Cette vieille connaissance qui lui collait à la peau.

L'espoir.

Son masque se fêlait, inconditionnellement, et la galaxie entière saurait.

Et, soudainement, il saisit la chaise et la brisa avec toute la rage qui l'animait, comme pour étouffer l'étincelle qu'elle ne cessait de rallumer en lui.

Endolorie et à la tangible limite de la conscience, Rey sembla ressentir la douceur d'une caresse sur sa joue humide.

Puis, quelque chose, quelqu'un sûrement... souleva le poids plume qu'elle était et l'emporta, avec la douce précaution d'un parent portant son enfant.

Elle capta des brides inaudibles de conversations que son corps, vide d'énergie, n'analysa pas.

Une odeur familière emplit ses sens, une odeur bienveillante, réconfortante à laquelle tout son être s'accrocha avec une détresse vitale.

Le doux ronronnement du coeur qui battait sous la poitrine qui la maintenait, l'apaisa.

Une pensée unique, petite onde éphémère, traversa son esprit et son coeur. Kylo Ren ne l'avait donc pas achevé, elle vivait.

Avec une pénibilité atroce, Rey souleva le plomb de ses paupières et aperçut, sans comprendre les images troubles qui lui parvenaient, le corps sans vie de Valkar.

Le néant dans ses pupilles marqua l'esprit groggy de Rey: la terreur semblait avoir figé son visage dans l'éternité. Son corps reposait dans une position improbable, baignant dans un sang noir poisseux et odorant.

Mais Rey venait de brûler la dernière goutte de son énergie et ne put retenir ces si lourdes paupières plus longtemps.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace, seuls les bercements des pas de son porteur bordaient sa conscience et l'entraînaient dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au commande du Faucon Millénium, Finn ne tenait plus en place, oscillant entre inquiétude et impatience.

L'anxiété le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de perdre celle qui l'avait sortit de sa misère quotidienne, la toute première personne à lui avoir tendu la main avec sincérité. A ses côtés, il avait appris à écouter son instinct, à vivre sa vie.

Alors, quand Rey n'avait plus donné signe de vie, ne répondant à aucun de leurs innombrables messages, lui et Rose avaient compris que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire.

Et lorsque Rose, eut réussis à soutirer des informations à Leia et qu'ils surent que Rey était en mission sur Coruscant, ils ne purent rester une seconde de plus à la base, inutiles.

Et, maintenant, les deux compagnons tournaient comme deux lions en cage, cloîtrés dans le mythique vaisseau, à s'impatienter que Rey revienne à elle. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle semblait dormir à n'en vouloir se réveiller.

"-Finn, commença Rose avec douceur, tu penses que ...

La jeune femme fit une pause, ne sachant comment poursuivre pour ne pas blesser son ami.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agissait du Premier Ordre ? Fini-t-elle par prononcer tout bas.

Le Résistant se passa alors une main sur le crâne, soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il épuisé. Nous avons de nombreux ennemis sur Coruscant, il pourrait s'agir de tellement de monde.

-Et Valkar alors ? Je sais que tu l'as vu toi aussi, c'était un soutien de la Résistance...

-Je ne sais pas Rose. Ce n'est pas les méthodes du Premier Ordre. Ils n'auraient pas laissé Rey sur Coruscant. Ou alors, pas en vie... Pas comme ça.

-À quoi tu penses alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout ça n'a aucun sens !

La jeune femme lança un maigre sourire à son compagnon en guise de réponse, préférant ne pas surenchérir pour éviter d'augmenter sa peine. Pourtant, leur précieux contact rebel, Valkar, avait été sauvagement assassiné et Rey probablement torturée.

La responsabilité était indubitablement déjà toute endossée.

-En tout cas, je suis sur qu'elle ira mieux, elle est coriace!

Se voulait Rose bienveillante en déviant le sujet de la conversation des préoccupations de son compagnon.

-N'oublie pas qu'elle a vécu seule pendant des années, sans personne pour ...

-Me protéger ? finit Rey d'une voix faible mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux Résistants sursautèrent de concert, abasourdis et surpris d'entendre la voix de la camarade qu'ils pensaient encore lourdement assoupie.

Et, dans l'instant, ils se ruèrent sur elle, la rattrapant de justesse. La fausse assurance de Rey ne put cacher plus longtemps qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à se déplacer seule dans le vaisseau.

La peau de son fin visage, habituellement hâlée du soleil de Jakku, était affreusement pâle. Pourtant aux yeux de ses compagnons, elle parut irradier de vitalité tant Rey était moribonde lorsqu'ils l'avaient secourue.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, la gronda un Finn plus soulagé qu'en colère. Tu as encore besoin de repos!

-C'est bon Finn, apaisa Rose. Cela ne va pas la tuer de faire un petit tour.

Un petit rire secoua douloureusement la poitrine de Rey

Que c'était bon d'être de nouveau avec eux.

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

Mais son sourire fana aussi vite qu'il avait illuminé son visage et la gravité tira les traits de la jeune Jedi.

Tant de choses irréelles, inconcevables, douloureuses,... lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Tant de choses, apportant tant d'interrogations.

Rey avait l'impression de se noyer sous l'afflux de ses souvenirs, et si les marques violacées sur ses poignets ne la tiraillaient pas autant, elle aurait presque pu céder à la tentation de croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ? Les questionna Rey soudainement grave. J'ai bien cru ne jamais sortir vivante de cette cave...

Après un silence lourd du poids de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, Rose lui expliqua.

-On a essayé de te joindre des dizaines de fois, sans réponse. Alors, lorsque on a appris pour ta mission sur Coruscant, on a sauté dans le Faucon.

-On a fait aussi vite que possible... Reprit Finn, presque desolé. On a vraiment eut peur d'être arrivé trop tard quand on a trouvé le corps de Valkar... Mais heureusement tu vas bien!

L'image horrible et glaçante du corps sans vie de Valkar, gisant dans son propre sang, lui revint instantanément en tête.

Elle déglutit et encaissa le coup, hochant seulement la tête en silence.

Ce n'était donc pas eux qui s'était chargé de tuer ce traite de Valkar...

Et, fatalement, elle n'en voyait qu'une seule.

Un frisson la parcourut alors.

Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

-Il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre que Valkar ? Demanda Rey. Vous savez bien l'a...?

Finn plissa les yeux, inquiet.

Alors, ne demandant pas l'avis de Rey, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la guida inflexiblement mais avec douceur jusqu'au dortoir du vaisseau.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé Rey ?

-Pas vraiment... Mentit faiblement la jeune femme qui ne se voyait pas expliquer pourquoi Kylo Ren l'avait piégé sur Coruscant.

Finn lâcha un petit bruit de réflexion.

-Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais inconsciente, allongée sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, juste toi. Pour être honnête, on espérait que tu nous éclaires un peu sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas."

L'indécision cisailla Rey de part en part.

Quelque chose au fond d'elle, avec la brutalité sauvage d'un animal, lui hurla de garder pour elle la présence de Kylo Ren.

Les griffes acérées de la honte virent lui labourer l'estomac.

Ils ne devaient pas savoir.

Eux, qui avaient juré de la protéger, elle et l'icône prophétique dont la galaxie avait tant besoin, n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il était là, à cause d'elle et presque irrévocablement par la faute du lien qui les unissait encore faiblement.

-C'est compliqué, tout se mélange dans ma tête... Je me souviens de m'être réveillée avec un mal de tête horrible. Je crois ... que j'étais accrochée par les mains.

Les répliques de sa terreur passée secoua de nouveau son visage de peur, les souvenirs se rappelant à elle.

-Et puis, bredouilla-t-elle avec angoisse, je ne pouvais plus utiliser la Force, c'était comme si ...

-Qu'elle n'existait plus ? Finit étrangement Finn avec douceur.

La crainte dans les yeux de son amie avait réveillé des sentiments contradictoires en lui. Sa compassion était aussi douce que sa colère fraternelle grondait.

-Exactement, acquiesça Rey, surprise de la réponse juste de son compagnon.

L'évocation de l'éclipse de sa Force réveilla en elle le souvenir obsédant de l'irruption de Kylo Ren dans sa tête. De cette sensation d'union prohibée qui l'avait terrorisée et qu'elle avait voulu oubliée...

Rey avait l'impression malsaine que le Chevalier Noir avait conquis chaque recoin de son esprit, que chaque parcelle de son univers ne lui avait plus appartenu le temps d'un instant.

Les crocs du désarrois lui enserrèrent les entrailles à la simple pensée de cette odieuse violation de son esprit ...

Et, du vide dérangeant qui résonnait maintenant qu'elle y était seule.

Puis, il lui avait montré sa Force et la sienne, dans leur plus simple apparence.

Rey n'expliquait pas son geste.

Alors, elle admettait cela comme étant une énième tentative de la corrompre au côté Obscur de la Force.

-Lorsqu'on est rentré dans cette affreuse boutique, enchaîna Rose avec une mine de dégoût, Finn a tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait.

La crainte que ses mensonges soient si vite découverts, tendit Rey.

-Oui, j'avais déjà sentis cette odeur si particulière avant. Elle provient d'une algue que l'on fait brûler.

-Le Premier Ordre s'en sert principalement pour neutraliser les personnes sensibles à la Force ... continua-t-il en se levant après avoir accompagné Rey jusqu'à son lit.

-Comment une algue peut-elle avoir de tels effets, s'exclama Rey abasourdie.

-Ça, je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement un truc de Jedi, lui répondit-il avec un clic d'oeil.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette algue a été conçue artificiellement par l'Empire il y a de cela des années et qu'il est devenu extrêmement rare d'en trouver maintenant."

A bord de son Destroyer Stellaire, le Leader Suprême Kylo Ren régnait sur son empire de solitude.

Comme une âme errante, il était perdu dans la contemplation de la vue de l'immensité galactique qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le Chevalier de Ren ne reculerait devant rien.

Qu'importe le prix à payer, la tragique rançon pour la victoire de ses idéaux ne pouvait pas lui coûter plus cher qu'il n'avait déjà perdu.

Le reflet déformé du Général Hux se dessina grossièrement dans la vitre qui le séparait de la voie lactée et le claquement de ses bottes avertirent Kylo Ren de sa présence.

Les deux hommes ne se supportaient à peine.

L'un ne voyant qu'un misérable et insupportable calculateur et l'autre qu'un incompétent et immature usurpateur.

"-Les rebelles ont changés de plan, l'informa froidement le Général Hux, les bras croisés dans son dos. Ils semblent, enfin, se diriger vers une destination fixe.

-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils en hyperespace ?

-Dix minutes, répondit Hux, afable. Il semblerait que vous ayez vue juste ... murmura-t-il sur un ton sarcastique et méprisant.

Le Jedi déchu s'arracha à sa magnifique contemplation pour dévisager, non sans dégoût, son arrogant Général.

Sa Force bouillonnait de le sentir suffoquer mais le Leader Suprême se contenta de projeter une impulsion écrasante contre lui, comme une promesse de représailles qu'il se voudrait atroces s'il continuait d'irriter le respect qu'il lui devait.

Hux sembla pâlir en un instant et se redressa un peu plus encore.

-Nous préparons la flotte, Leader Suprême. Nous serons présents lorsqu'ils arriveront sur la base rebelle..."

La jeune Jedi se glissa timidement sous le jet vaporeux de la douche et accueillit la chaleur de l'eau comme une bénédiction. La douce caresse du liquide sur son corps l'emplit d'une quiétude relaxante et relâcha les muscles fourbus et endoloris de ses épaules.

Enfin seule, Rey se laissa aller à penser librement à ce qu'elle venait de subir, n'ayant plus besoin de cacher la douleur et la peur que cela lui évoquait.

Rey, la dernière Jedi et représentante de la Nouvelle Résistance avait été piégée, capturée, par un ancien rebelle à la solde du Premier Ordre.

Sa confiance et sa naïveté à chercher la bonté en chacun lui avait, cette fois ci, coûté cher. Mais la jeune femme aurait pu payer le prix de son manque de prudence beaucoup plus fort, au prix même de sa vie.

"C'est ce que tu veux, mourir ici ?"

Les mots cinglants de Kylo Ren lui revint à l'esprit.

Bien sûr que non.

Rey se maudit, elle et son obstination débile.

Comment pensait-elle une seule seconde tenir tête à Kylo Ren et à son armée meurtrière sans la moindre arme digne de ce nom, sans la moindre connaissance, sans la moindre aide ?

Toute cette honteuse histoire à cause d'une algue, une foutue algue!

Maudit Luke!

Comment était-elle censée survivre et déjouer le Premier Ordre avec son manque d'enseignement!

Il lui restait bien les livres Jedi...

Puis, la tristesse peina son coeur.

Comment donner un sens à tout cela sans Luke.

Car lui aussi comptait maintenant sur la liste déchirante des disparus sous le sabre du nouveau Leader Suprême, de son ancien allié le temps d'un combat...

Kylo Ren.

Ses sombres yeux tourmentés refirent surface comme un éclair fulgurant, dans le chaos de ses pensées.

Pourquoi.

Ce simple mot s'accordait inexorablement à toutes ses interrogations et semblait être la conséquence à toutes les actions du fils colérique de Han. Pourquoi, l'avoir aidée avec la Force, pourquoi l'avoir épargnée, pourquoi l'avoir laissée vivante sur Coruscant...

"Tu n'es rien ... mais pas pour moi."

Rey pencha sa tête en arrière pour accueillir le jet vivifiant sur son visage, dans l'espoir un peu fou, d'y noyer ses tourments et d'apaiser les souvenirs brûlants qui la hantaient...

Pourtant Rey refusait de croire à un simple geste de bonté de la part de Kylo Ren, c'était même risible d'y songer une seconde. Si la jeune femme avait bien appris une chose dans son échec pour sauver Ben Solo des griffes de ce monstre, c'était que chaque décision, chaque mot, provenant de lui, avait la douceur d'un poison mortel.

Son coeur pouvait en témoigner, il peinait encore à s'en remettre.

L'espoir pouvait aussi bien sauver de l'incurable que noircir le coeur le plus pure.

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de celui d'un Jedi.

Puis, en un instant, un frisson glaçant se propagea le long de sa colonne et la trivialité frappa son esprit.

Elle avait compris.

Rey avait enfin compris et elle devait à tout prix arrêter ce vaisseau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"-FINN ! Hurla Rey en ouvrant précipitamment la porte du cockpit. Arrête ce vaisseau, maintenant!

-Qu...Attends! Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

-Fais-le !

Qu'est ce qu'il détestait lorsque l'horrible et terrifiant dragon sortait du corps pourtant si fragil et innocent de Rey. Dans ces moments là, elle avait le don hypnotique de hérisser chacun de ses poils à lui en faire mal et de faire naître en lui une crainte sourde.

Mais le rebelle ne contesta pas et s'exécuta immédiatement: malgré lui, il avait été éduqué et formé à obéir.

Les traînées rectilignes d'étoiles intersidérales se coupèrent abruptement et en un instant le vaisseau stoppa sa course au milieu de la nuit de l'espace.

Seuls les craquements métalliques de la carlingue résonnaient dans l'atmosphère pesante du Faucon Millénium.

Brisant le silence inquiétant, Rose demanda.

-Qu'est ce qu'on est cen...

L'apprentie Jedi n'eut pas besoin d'intimer pour obtenir le silence, même Rose et Finn, qui pourtant en étaient insensibles, perçurent le grondement imperceptible de la Force autour d'eux. Ils n'osèrent à peine se lancer un regard, mais le peu qu'il échangèrent en disait long.

Puis d'un coup, une alarme fendit le silence, suivis d'une deuxième, d'une sixième!

Finn sauta sur le radar, la mine sombre.

-Merde !

Le piège venait de se refermer sur eux, Rey n'était que l'appât alléchant du Premier Ordre pour débusquer les résistants cachés.

-Comment ont-ils pu nous retrouver !Hurla-t-il désemparé en pianotant sur les innombrables boutons du panneau de bord.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il Rose le visage pâle. Mais il faut bouger d'ici vite avant qu'ils ne le fassent pour nous!

Le cerveau de Rey bouillonnait.

Un piège, c'était donc cela.

Méprisable.

Le brasier de sa colère se ralluma.

Il lui fallait un plan, maintenant!

Elle se pencha sur la carte en tête d'information.

-Heureusement, continua Rose, nous sommes encore très éloignés de la base. Nous ne l'avons pas mise en danger.

-Par contre, reprit Finn sombrement, nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

Rey avait entendu cela toute sa vie.

Puis, une idée germa dans sa tête, le dessin des étoiles sur l'écran ne lui était pas inconnu.

Le Faucon Millénium semblait tout proche de la bordure intérieur, de sa bordure.

-Effectivement, et on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux!

Un sourire dramatique crispa affreusement ses lèvres. C'était fou criait une voix affolée dans sa tête. Pourtant, Rey ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité.

D'un bloc, elle se retourna vers ses deux compagnons, le visage figé d'une assurance tragique, presque démentielle.

-Tu as un plan ? S'exclama Rose les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Oui.

Si Kylo Ren voulait jouer à ce jeu là, alors, jouons, pensa amèrement Rey.

-Active l'hyperespace. Nous allons sur Jakku!

-Quoi ? Jakku, pourquoi ?

Répliqua Finn en plissant les yeux d'appréhension, essayant de taire le mauvais pressentiment qui grignotait son sang froid.

Parce qu'elle connaissait la planète mieux que lui et son horrible Premier Ordre!

Qu'elle avait la sombre envie de se venger et de briser ses plans minables pour qu'il sache qu'elle, la Résistance et l'Espoir, les anéantiront toujours, lui, le Premier Ordre et la tyrannie !

-Parce que nous pourrons les semer là-bas, je connais la planète par cœur. Programme la direction, ordonna Rey, mais n'entre pas les coordonnées d'arrivée... je me charge de l'atterrissage !

Finn devint livide. Atterrir ? A la sortie de l'hyperespace ?

Atterrir sur une foutue planète à la sortie de l'hyperespace ?!

Atterrir au grain de poussière près, au risque de littéralement exploser, sur une foutue planète désertique à la sortie de l'hyperespace ?!

-Rey ...

Mais Rey ne l'entendit pas.

Elle assiégea les commandes du Faucon d'une main de fer et plaqua le casque de commande sur sa tête comme le point final de sa phrase.

-C'est du suicide!

Cria-t-il en saisissant le dossier du siège de la jeune femme si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent.

-Oui, admit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. A moins que tu n'aie une meilleure proposition, c'est notre seule chance ! Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que nous avons atterris sur Jakku et qu'ils se décident à venir chercher nos miettes, nous serons déjà loin !"

Finn recula, aussi livide que sa peau le permettait.

Et l'implacable vérité envoya voler d'une pichenette dédaigneuse toute protestation inutile face à la détresse de la situation.

Leur survie tiendrait dans la fenêtre infime d'une milli-micro seconde.

"Allons finir là où tout a commencé! "

-Attachez vous, ça risque de secouer un peu! "

You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?


	6. Chapitre 5: Qui attise la colère

"**-Rey ... tu m'entends ?**

**-Rose, Rose ! ...s'il te plait, répond-moi!**

**-Rose...**

Et, Finn ne sut tout simplement plus quoi faire.

La violence de l'instant le glaça et, les bras ballants, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte du Cockpit, vaincu par le désespoir.

Un filet de sang écarlate tranchait son visage, imprégnant son T-shirt d'un liquide poisseux.

Dans un soupire, il déposa sa tête contre le métal glacial du vaisseau afin de chasser les images terribles de l'atterrissage de Rey et de réfléchir à une solution.

D'un mouvement rageur et remplis d'une supplication infinie, le jeune homme abattit son poing aussi fort sur le sol du Faucon que le coup du destin qui venait de les frapper et qu'il refusait d'accepter.

Puis, repérant le bruit d'un mouvement, il se figea.

Et, d'un bond, Finn se remit sur pieds, se rapprocha des corps immobiles de ses deux amies et se laissa tomber à genoux à leurs côtés.

Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine.

-**Finn** ... Murmura Rose d'une voix pâteuse.

L'homme en question se tendit alors, l'espoir au bord des lèvres, la respiration coupée.

D'un mouvement tendre mais peu assurée, il glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui tendit un sourire crispé.

-**Tu pourrais essayer de faire moins de bruit, Finn... tes gémissements nous empêche de nous reposer**, le taquina-t-elle malicieuse mais grimaçante.

Un rire tenant plus d'un grognement secoua le corps de Rey et Finn se laissa tomber sur le dos, soulagé.

**-C'est vraiment pas drôle, les filles.**

*

Bien que la Force avait guidé chacun des gestes de l'apprenti Jedi et avait ainsi permis aux trois compagnons de ne s'en sortir qu'avec de légères commotions et une grande frayeur, le catalyseur de champ hyperspatial, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Il était irréparable et inutilisable.

Alors, à moins de mettre la main sur une pièce intacte, les trois amis étaient irrémédiablement bloqués sur Jakku, et le Premier Ordre n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour les ramasser.

Et, cette simple pensée les faisait frissonner d'appréhension, sachant qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que cela arrive.

Mais, ils avaient un plan!

Rey savait exactement où trouver cette pièce de rechange. Ou plutôt, elle savait exactement qui en possédait une.

Unkar Plutt.

Et pour s'en emparer, ils allaient devoir s'infiltrer et lui dérober la pièce. Car il ne servait à rien d'espérer négocier quoique ce soit avec ce pourris, ils n'obtiendraient que des ennuis supplémentaires !

Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue par un des habitants qui vendrait son âme pour sa capture; ils avaient décidé que Rose et Finn iraient seuls et que Rey resterait surveiller le Faucon.

-**Faites bien attention à vous, **ne put s'empêcher de dire Rey lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, **surtout toi Finn. Tu es déjà venu ici auparavant, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître et faire le rapprochement avec moi et le Premier Ordre.**

-**Ne t'inquiete pas Rey**, la rassura-t-il en lui déposant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. **Nous ramenerons le catalyseur et nous serons partis de cette horrible planète avant la nuit !**

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner,** acquiesça-t-elle en grimaçant.

Et c'était vrai. Elle l'était vraiment, desolée. Tout comme elle se sentait coupable de cette échappatoire qu'elle utiliserait pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il avait commencé...

Après un échange commun d'hochements de tête et de sourires emplis de déterminations, les trois résistants remontèrent leurs foulards sur leur visage pour se protéger des vents irritants du désert.

La Représentante de la Résistance Renaissante fit rouler son fidèle bâton entre ses mains et serra une dernière fois ses deux compagnons dans ses bras. Mais, Rey, qui ne supportait pas les aurevoir, bien trop souvent synonymes d'adieux sur sa détestable planète, coupa vite l'embrassade et se détacha d'eux, gênée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Rose l'interpella.

-**Rey, ne tente rien d'insensé le temps que l'on revienne, d'accord ?**

**-Promis !** Mentit-elle bien trop rapidement."

Et, sous son foulard, elle venait de se mordre la lèvre, coupable. Car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils lui pardoneraient un jour pour ce qu'elle avait fait et pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...

Car, sa colère contre Kylo Ren et ses agissements depuis que leur chemin s'était séparés, brûlait de plus en plus fort dans ses veines.

Oui une chose était sure, elle n'avait pas posé ce vaisseau sur Jakku pour patienter sagement dans le Faucon.

Non, il en était hors de question.

Elle n'avait pas pris tous ses risques pour abandonner sa vengeance aussi facilement.

*

La jeune Jedi, petite tâche grise au milieu de l'immensité sableuse de Jakku, arpentait les dunes désertiques qui recouvraient la planète ardente depuis des heures innombrables.

Elle avait réussi l'exploit incroyable de les sauver, ses amis et le vaisseau, d'une pulvérisation inévitable.

Pourtant, la colère et la rancune qui avait guidé ses gestes dans le vaisseau, grondait toujours en elle et semblait s'embraser à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de son but. Celui de réparer son sabre brisé et d'affronter enfin Kylo Ren, mettre fin à cette mascarade de rancœurs et d'espoirs brisés.

Car elle le ressentait.

Il viendrait. Il était même déjà en route.

Elle percevait sa présence dans la Force comme l'écho parfait de sa propre fureur, une rancoeur jumelle, duelle.

Une symétrique étrange.

Elle n'y avait jamais porté attention auparavant, et pourtant, maintenant, elle ne voyait plus que cela.

Comme s'il était son image derrière le miroir de la Force, la deuxième et complémentaire partie du tout qu'ils n'avaient jamais demandé à être...

Que cela était-il supposé vouloir dire ? Était-ce la symbolisation de leur divergence ? La matérialisation de leur adversité dans la Force ? Celles de deux ennemis jurés ?

Une étrange sensation lui broya soudainement l'estomac.

Au fond d'elle, quelque chose savait qu'elle se trompait, que ce n'était pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Que ce que sa rancoeur lui soufflait aux oreilles n'était que perfidie mais qui lui permettait de contrôlait encore un peu, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa propre vie ...

Car, Rey perdait pieds, peu à peu, dans une spirale où la vertue des Jedis avait jadis péri.

D'abord, avec la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa Force.

Après la si désagrable absence de celle-ci sur Coruscant, Rey savourait maintenant chaque pulsation de celle-ci, chaque oscillation de vie en elle et de celles qui l'entouraient. Son âme se nourrissait de cette puissance salvatrice, s'abreuvant même de cette jouissance retrouvée.

Sur Coruscant, Kylo Ren avait marqué sa Force à jamais, et Rey admit avec un calme impassible sa dépendance quasi vitale envers ce pouvoir qui rugissait en elle comme une bête sauvage, indomptable.

Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait supporter se retrouver séparée de sa Force une fois de plus. Le torrent ravageur et impétueux était sortis de son lit et Rey ne pourrait plus vivre sans, maintenant qu'elle s'était totalement réveillée.

Elle avait besoin de cette puissance.

Plus inquiétant encore, Rey avait l'impression que la nuance même de sa Force avait muée.

C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose et que son incomplétude impactait directement ses émotions.

Puis, avec celle qui la liait avec Kylo Ren.

A chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux, le regard tourmenté de Kylo Ren apparaissait et hantait irrémédiablement ses pensées. Tout se mélangeait, rancunes et souvenirs, attirances honteuses et vengeances obsédantes.

C'était à rien y comprendre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le détester pour tout ce qu'il avait fais? Pour l'ennemi juré qu'il avait décidé de rester ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ses souvenirs la tourmentent de manière irraisonnée !

Il était hors de question qu'il s'agit d'autre chose!

Rey souhaitait la confrontation avec le Leader Suprême. Oui. Mais elle la souhaitait pour mettre un terme à ses manigances contre elle et pour se venger à son tour.

Elle brûlait d'une colère bien trop puissante pour être ignorée. Elle savait que c'était mal. Qu'elle sombrait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenait, c'était de rendre les coups.

C'était de le revoir.

*

La cohue bouillonnait à l'intérieur du Destroyer. Les murmures malaisants étaient devenus des ragots assourdissants.

Capturer ces rebels se révélait aussi périlleux que d'essayer de saisir de l'eau dans la paume de sa main : ils finissaient toujours par s'enfuir!

Et, au lieu de tomber sur le Faucon Millénium et la base de la Résistance, les flottes du Premier Ordre encerclaient du vide, du vide au dessus de l'inutile Jakku.

Le radar de position bipait pourtant avec insistance la présence du mythique vaisseau et rythmait les discussions enflammées des Généraux.

Mais, le Leader Suprême Kylo Ren n'y participait pas.

Il réprimait l'envie de faire courir sa lame laser sur le cou de chacun de ses futilement stupides Généraux de guerre et s'enferma dans sa Force.

Puisant au plus profond de lui, il déterra volontairement le tourmentant souvenir de sa lame transperçant le corps de son père, de Han Solo.

Comme à chaque fois, la douleur et le dégoût le submergea jusqu'à l'étouffer, décuplant la puissance de sa Force dans l'Obscurité.

Avec le tranchant d'une lame aiguisée, il lança un appel dans le flux de la Force et repéra la signature de sa rivale dans le désert de la planète qui faisait face à son vaisseau.

Un rictus mi-ironique mi-amer crispa affreusement ses lèvres.

Avait-elle vraiment eut l'impétueuse l'audace de poser ce tas de ferrailles sur la planète à la sortie de l'hyperespace ?

Il admira la périlleuse mais suicidaire témérité de la Jedi. Le Premier Ordre avait grand besoin d'une telle dévotion au sein de ses rangs.

Sa rage enfla de nouveau lorsque le souvenir de leur divergence lui revint et qu'il se rappela qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas. Il la discerna alors avec une précision folle, elle, cette pilleuse d'épaves au milieu du désert de Jakku, qui avait refusé bien trop de fois, la main qu'il lui avait tendu.

"**_Penses-tu vraiment que ce petit tour pourra te sauver, Rey ?"_**

Kylo Ren avait susurré ces mots dans la tête de la Jedi, à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

Tant qu'il souffrait et que la rage coulait son flot brûlant dans ses veines, le côté Obscur de la Force décuplerait son pouvoir sans limite. C'était cela, le deal qui constituait toute sa vie.

Et, ce n'était pas une énième connexion créée par les vestiges de l'ancien lien que Snoke affirmait avoir créé qui lui permettait, à cet instant précis, de lire l'affolement dans les yeux de Rey.

Non.

C'était seulement l'immensité de son pouvoir, à lui.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

*

Le temps pressait, affreusement.

Ils seraient bientôt là, Kylo Ren et sa troupe de chiens enragés, elle le sentait.

Mais comme un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, une funeste tempête de sable se préparait à l'horizon.

Le ciel avait pris la teinte de la couleur du sable et des vents meurtriers se déchaînaient violemment autour de son corps, faisant claquer sa tunique contre ses jambes, comme le fouet du destin s'écrasait sur la vie des hommes. Il fallait vite s'abriter, sinon seule la mort l'acceuillerait.

La jeune femme serra fermement son sac à dos contre elle et courba l'échine pour protéger son visage des griffes acérées du souffle désertique. Le sable sembla s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin de ses vêtements, s'accumulant aux commissures de ses lèvres, s'accrochant au bout de ces cils.

Le poids de la culpabilité sembla doubler la masse du contenu de sa besace, raison tacite de son escapade improvisée dans le cimetière de vaisseaux et qu'elle s'était bien gardé de partager à ses compagnons. Lui pardonneraient-ils ses mensonges ?

Mais la colère de Rey écrasait sa douce raison et rien, en cette instant, ne comptait plus pour elle que de brandire de nouveau le sabre des Skywalkers contre celui de Kylo Ren, comme l'exclamation immuable de sa désapprobation envers les idéaux du Chevalier.

La jeune Jedi avait revêtu sa tenue d'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves une fois encore et c'était jurée de ressusciter cette antique lame, qui lors de son dernier affrontement contre le Jedi déchu, avait volé en éclat.

Il avait été déchiré, divisé, par l'affrontement ultime des opposés, de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres, de l'espoir contre la fatalité.

Deux puissances brutes et égales, impossibles à réconcilier et qui semblait se défier implacablement depuis la nuit des temps.

Deux puissants incarnés, comme vivant à travers eux.

Une furtive question emmergea furtivement de l'ocean de sa colère : seraient-ils à jamais condamnés dans cet affrontement insoluble ?

*

L'imposante et sombre silhouette de Kylo Ren se tétanisa devant l'apparition surplombante de la piètre carcasse du Super Destroyer Stellaire qui mourrait dans le désert.

Le sable avait enseveli une partie de la super structure, engloutissant par la même occasion les ruines de l'Empire de Dark Vador dans l'oubli et la flétrissure de l'échec.

L'échec de son sang.

La colère gronda en lui et les vents violents de la tempête qui se déchaînaient maintenant autour de lui, semblèrent s'intensifier encore plus.

D'un geste emplis de rage, il arracha son gant qui fut immédiatement happé par les bourrasques titanesques et il déposa la peau nue de sa main sur le métal de l'immense vaisseau.

Un froid glacial s'insinua au plus profond de lui, en profitant des routes de ses veines pour remonter jusqu'à son coeur.

Ses cheveux de jais volaient dans tout les sens, au rythme de sa cape et des émotions qui se battaient en lui.

Elle était là.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait elle le défier à ce point, en l'amenant, lui, le Leader Suprême Kylo Ren, devant l'épave de la destruction de l'Empire de son grand père ?

Jusqu'où s'opposerait-elle donc à lui ?

Jusqu'où aurait-il la patience qu'elle comprenne ?

*

"-**Vite, vite, vite."**

Murmurait Rey, accroupis au fond de ce qui avait dû être un jour, la salle de contrôle du vaisseau, comme pour s'encourager.

La concentration tirait les traits de son visage, faisant apparaître une légère pliure entre ses sourcils.

La pression tiraillait sur ses nerfs et l'écho croissant des pas de Kylo Ren, qui semblaient marteler le sol du vaisseau comme un insupportable compte à rebours, n'arrangeait rien.

Ses doigts agiles et experts firent tourner, pousser, soulever, enclencher, chacunes des pièces du sabre brisé en un éclair. Ils reassemblèrent le sabre bleuté avec les morceaux du Destroyer pour remplacer ceux détériorés par leur dernier affrontement.

Encore un petit effort et elle toucherait au but.

Mais le décompte sonna sa dernière intonation et la lame crépitante de Kylo Ren déchira la porte qui la protégeait du monstre.

Comme une enfant surprise en flagrant délit, la jeune femme lança un regard d'une surprise déchirante face à l'homme qui apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les secondes semblèrent les paralyser tout les deux et la jeune femme assista à un déversement d'émotions dans les pupilles de son ancien allié, comme la preuve indéfectible du déchirement qu'elle ressentait dans le flux de la Force.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils se batteraient.

Mais à quel prix ?

_On n'est pas obligé de faire cela_... souffla timidement la partie d'elle qui ne s'arrêterait jamais de considérer la Lumière en lui.

Mais, le murmure d'espoir avait réanimé sa rancoeur assommée par le traumatisme de le revoir et la colère sombre qui l'opprimait contamina sa douce bienveillance.

Sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, ses doigts tournèrent la dernière pièce du sabre qui la séparait de sa vengeance.

Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais manipuler de la sorte.

Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais lui faire ressentir tout cela.

D'un bond, la Jedi se remit debout et redonna vie au sabre du passé, qui illumina la pièce blafarde et recouverte de sable, de sa lumière bleuté.

Les yeux de Rey brillèrent d'une fierté vengeresse.

Et, ce fut dans un hurlement bestial qu'elle charga droit sur Kylo Ren.

**"-Je te remercie d'avoir réparé mon sabre. Lorsque nous en aurons finis, je le récupérerais sur ton corps !** Tonna-t-il en réponse à son attaque.

La rencontre des deux sabres baigna les vestiges de la pièce d'une pluie d'étincelles meurtrières. La jeune femme enchaîna les coups avec une brutalité féroce identique à celle qui l'avait possédée lors de leur affrontement sur Starkiller, comme pour cette fois-ci, déchirer bien plus que son visage.

Elle envoyait voler son sabre contre lui, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour toute sa tromperie, pour toute sa traîtrise.

Pour tous ses mensonges.

Pour toute sa douloureuse douceur.

Mais, déconcentrée par sa colère, le sabre de Kylo Ren frôla son visage à elle dans une affreuse ironie.

A l'aide d'une impulsion de Force, elle imposa de la distance entre eux et cracha:

**-Tu aurais dû en finir sur Coruscant ! Maintenant, tu vas regretter ton choix !**

Kylo Ren resta immuablement silencieux devant l'agressivité de Rey et de ses attaques.

Il y avait un éclat, qu'elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer, qui brillait dans ses yeux.

**-Tu n'es pas un monstre, non,** dit-elle mauvaise. **Tu es bien pire, un démon ! Te servir de moi pour prendre le contrôle du Premier Ordre ne te suffisait pas, il fallait me torturer pour esperer que je te mène à la Résistance !**

Un rictus se dessina alors sur le visage de son rival à l'énonciation du mot torture.

**-Je t'ai laissé ta chance Rey. Me rejoindre ou mourir avec le reste.**

Sa voix était calme, presque inconsidérablement douce. Et pourtant ses propos étaient d'une violence sèche.

**-Tes propositions engendrent toutes la mort,** cracha-t-elle en faisant tourner son sabre autour d'elle.

**-Tu penses que les tiennes sont différentes ? Les résistants ne sont que des terroristes d'un autre âge.**

**-Nous n'aurions pas à nous battre si vous n'opprimiez pas les peuples !** Vociféra-t-elle, piquée par son reproche.

Le rictus figé sur le visage de Kylo Ren s'accentua.

**-Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici ?** Répliqua-t-il doucereusement. **N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, Rey ? Pour se battre ?**

Rey resta silencieuse, son cœur martelant sa cage thoracique.

Elle était désarçonnée par les paroles de son rival. Ses paroles remplies de cette terrible vérité quelle ne s'attendait pas à entendre de sa bouche à lui

Oui.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'une invitation à la rejoindre.

Une invitation interdite où elle avait mis aux enchères la vie de ses amis.

Une invitation à se battre, enfin.

Une invitation à en finir.

-**Ne retourne pas la situation,** mentait-elle pour se défendre.

-**Arrête de nier l'évidence, Rey,** répondit-il après un moment. **Je ressens l'Obscurité grandir en toi. Elle te ronge morceau par morceau. Et Bientôt tu ne vaudra pas mieux que ce contre quoi tu t'offusques maintenant!**

Un rire nerveux s'empara de la Jedi. L'obscurité grandissait en elle ? S'il pensait que ce genre de fausse affirmation allait ébranler sa détermination, il se trompait lourdement.

-**Inépsie ! Ton petit rêve ne se produira jamais !**

Le Chevalier Noir plissa les yeux, irrité. Sa patience avait assez duré.

**-Mes rêves n'ont rien avoir avec cela ! **

La coque du vaisseau gronda sinistrement sous l'effet de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors et de celle qui éclatait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, Kylo Ren détacha subitement ses yeux de sa rivale, le visage livide, comme si quelque chose d'autre l'appelait.

Rey n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fondit sur le Leader Suprême comme sur l'unique chance qu'elle aurait d'en finir.

D'un mouvement agile du poignet, son sabre brûla l'épaule du Chevalier de Ren et le poussa contre un mur de la pièce, le ramenant douloureusement à la réalité du combat.

-**Un vrai gâchis**, gronda-t-il, pour la première fois, terriblement enragé qu'elle ait profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour le blesser.

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s'emplirent cette fois ci d'une terrible teinte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, d'une lueur sanguinaire.

Si Rey avait la rage de vaincre, Kylo Ren avait la fureur de perde.

La puissance terrifiante du côté obscur prit possession de son corps et dans un grognement animal il ramena son sabre devant lui, prêt à en découdre.

-**Je te promet que tu ne vas pas être venu pour rien **! Hurla-t-il comme une sentence.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui déchaîna l'enfer qui bouillonnait en lui, dans chacun de ses coups.

Elle ne le rejoindrait pas !

Son sabre laser entailla le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle ne lui servait plus à rien !

Il la repoussa sauvagement contre les commandes du vaisseau.

Même pas à lui apporter la Résistance !

Il la désarma et l'accula contre le tableau de bord.

Et, pourtant, ... il en attendait encore. De cette Résistante, de cette femme aux trois chignons qui le dévisageait avec ardeur et courroux. De cette femme qui s'opposait tant à lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant.

Sa lame crépitante reposait sous sa gorge attirante de vulnérabilité et ne bougeait plus.

Ses gestes et sa rage guerrier ne s'animaient plus.

Il restait là, immobile, la maintenant en défaite, mais incapable d'en assumer les conséquences.

Rey sentit la brûlure du sabre s'intensifier sur sa peau mais ne recula pas, trop fière pour s'avouer vaincue.

L'attente de l'instant faisait battre son coeur déraisonnablement fort dans sa poitrine.

Soudainement, accompagnée d'un frison, elle sentit la puissance de la Force de Kylo Ren se plaquer contre son corps, presque en épousant son être en entier et elle fût repousser totalement contre la table.

Lorsqu'elle sentir la morceau du métal contre son dos, elle tenta de se rebeller mais n'y arriva pas. Kylo Ren la dominait de toute sa carrure et la brûlure de son sabre ne fut rien comparée à celle de son corps contre le sien.

Leur proximité enfla l'incomplétude qu'elle ressentait depuis Coruscant, à en être douloureux et son sang bouillonna d'un brasier terrifiant.

Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Était-ce uniquement la conséquence de leur combat ?

Si proche, si terriblement proche, les yeux rivées aux siennes, Rey s'abreuvait de ce qu'elle lisait en lui. Alors, lorsqu'elle aperçu dans ses pupilles de nuit, l'ombre de ses démons semer le douter et le désarroi en lui face à ce qu'il devait faire, elle trancha pour lui.

-**Fais-le, Ren, et laisse mourir ton passé... **Souffla-t-elle avec un indécent défis dans la voix.

Son arrogance le piqua et il plissa ses yeux, mauvais.

Comment pouvait-elle encore pavaner avec arrogance alors qu'il tenait sa vie dans ses mains ?

Il plaqua sa main libre à côté de la tête de Rey, en colère, et le sursaut de surprise qui la parcourut se répercuta délicieusement contre son corps à lui. L'arrogant sourire s'effaça du fin visage de la jeune femme et vint prendre place sur celui du Chevalier.

Mais, penser que l'intimidation pouvait vaincre la détermination de Rey, était mal la connaître. Alors, la jeune femme continua :

**-A moins que tu n'ai besoin de me droguer pour arriver à te débarrasser de moi ?**

Le visage de Kylo Ren se ferma et ses lèvres blanchirent de contrariété.

-Si j'avais voulu que ca se passe de cette manière, tu serais déjà morte.

Cette fois-ci Rey ne renchérit pas car son intuition lui soufflait de se méfier, quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'expression du visage de Kylo Ren avait une nouvelle fois changée: la colère était toujours présente, mais elle avait fusionnée avec une pointe d'une affolante détresse, que Rey savait ne pas être liée à elle.

Comme quelques minutes auparavant, il délaissa les yeux de Rey et sembla fixer quelque chose loin devant lui, hypnotisé, captivé.

Rey n'osa pas bouger, étonnée par le mélange d'émotions qui traversa le flux de la Force et qui émanait de Kylo Ren.

Colère, doute, curiosité, appréhension, peur, ... le visage du Leader Suprême devint livide.

Saisissant sa chance, Rey profita une seconde fois de l'étrange manque de concentration de Kylo Ren pour attirer son sabre à elle.

En un instant elle repoussa son ennemi et activa son arme bleuté.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle abattit inflexiblement son arme sur lui.

Le coup était imparable.

Elle se revit des mois plutôt, remplit d'une colère sans nom et qui l'avait poussée à marquer son visage à jamais et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque les yeux de Kylo Ren rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens, la colère semblait s'être diluée et seule une incroyable douleur les habitait.

Le cours du temps sembla s'étirer et une sourde appréhension crispa les entrailles de Rey. Était-ce comme cela que tout finirait ? Allait-elle vraiment en finir ? Allait-elle vraiment le t...

**-Ça suffit**, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Et, la main libre de Kylo Ren encercla celle de Rey et arrêta le trajet de la lame meurtrière à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Comme la dernière pièce du puzzle, le contact mutuel de leur peau sur le sabre des Skywalkers les électrisa et le monde autour d'eux vola en éclat.

Il emporta Rey avec lui, dans sa douloureuse vision, dans les tourments des fantômes du passé.


	7. Chap 6 : L'etau Oppresseur de la Colère

Rose et Finn avait remporté de peu la course contre la tempête de sable et avaient rejoint l'avant-poste de Niima, sains et saufs, uniquement accueillis par les bras obscurs de la nuit.

Les quelques lumières qui éclairaient les infrastructures rapiécées, vacillaient dangereusement sous les bourrasques effrénées, projetant des ombres difformes et grouillantes autour d'eux.

La sinistre puissance du vent s'engouffrait entre le dédale désert des bâtiments d'aciers et de voilages, décuplant sa vitesse à en perdre l'équilibre.

A l'instar d'un charmeur de serpent, le vent sifflait la venue imminente du déferlement de la colère du ciel et les deux compagnons pressaient le pas afin d'être loin avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre une seconde de plus dans cet enfer, Finn agrippa la main de Rose et accéléra.

Sous les lueurs incertaines des éclairages, l'avant-poste de Niima semblait identique à celui que l'ancien stormtrooper avait découvert avant l'attaque du Premier Ordre et rien ne semblait pouvoir témoigner de l'affrontement oppresseur qui avait ravagé cette partie de Jakku.

La nostalgie berça son coeur lorsque les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Rey se matérialisa dans le vestige du marché abandonné où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois.

Il pensait la connaître, se retrouver en elle.

Et pourtant, de plus en plus l'impression inavouable de voir traîner derrière elle, l'ombre de son détestable ancien maître Kylo Ren, le déstabilisait.

La Rey d'aujourd'hui semblait bien différente de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu avant que son destin de Jedi la lui enlève.

Et Finn ne reconnaissait que trop bien la dangereuse colère qui se reveillait en son amie ...

Le sortant de ses pensées, la voix inquiète de Rose parvint difficilement jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"**-Il faut que l'on trouve un endroit où s'abriter!** Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Les yeux de Finn percèrent l'obscurité à la recherche d'une solution.

Le village semblait désert. Les habitants étaient probablement bien en sécurité chez eux à l'heure qu'il était.

La panique l'envahit, il était inconcevable de mourir sur cette foutue planète, pas après avoir survécu à l'atterrissage de Rey!

Il céda à l'envie soudaine de serrer Rose dans ses bras et se promit de les ramener tous les trois, sur la base de la Résistance, en vie.

Mais Rose se détacha de son emprise et cria :

-**Là-bas! Une taverne, allons nous réfugier dedans le temps que la tempête passe!**

La pénombre eut le bénéfice de camoufler la mine renfrognée de Finn dont l'idée d'aller s'enfermer dans une pièce exiguë remplie probablement de bandits à la coupe d'Unkar Plutt, lui déplaisait grandement. C'était comme sauter à pieds joints dans la gueule béante du loup, mais qu'avaient ils d'autre comme option après tout?

-**Espérons que personne ne nous reconnaîtra...** marmonna-t-il. **Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu gardes toujours ta capuche sur ton visage. Compris ?"**

Les pensées de Finn se tourna vers Rey. Il espérait du plus profond de son être que la Jedi avait pu s'abriter et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

*

Ce fut la brûlure du sabre laser qui fractura la paralysie de Rey.

Sa main, qui tenait encore fermement le manche de la lame reconstruire, irradiait d'une douleur atroce.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle se dégagea prestement de l'emprise de Kylo Ren et envoya valser le sabre incandescent dans la brume sombre qui avait colonisée la pièce.

Le sabre atterrit au loin dans une succession d'échos métalliques.

**"-Qu'est ce que ... **Marmonna Rey, surprise par l'explosion énergétique qui venait, à leur contact simultané sur le sabre laser, de les traverser.

Elle fixa étrangement sa main cloquée sans comprendre l'origine du phénomène, pourtant confiante en ses aptitudes de mécanicienne. Alors, certaine du bon exercice de sa réparation, la jeune femme ne voyait qu'un seul et récurrent coupable...

Et sa colère enfla de nouveau.

**-C'était quoi encore ca ?** Tonna-t-elle avec un mépris nouveau.

Rey grimaça et tenta d'enserrer sa main brûlée entre ses cuisses, comme si l'étau de ses membres pourrait canaliser un temps soit peu la douleur et l'empêcher de progresser dans son bras entier.

En vain.

Alors, abandonnant toute résistance à la douleur, la jeune Jedi releva lentement la tête, se découvrant ainsi plongée dans une obscurité vaporeuse où seule la massive silhouette de Kylo Ren venait trancher dans le néant, comme une apparition irréelle.

Où étaient-ils ? La pièce qui les entouraient ne ressemblait en rien à celle où ils étaient à l'instant. Que cela signifiait-il ? Ce pouvait-il, que l'explosion énergétique les aient projetés... Ici ?

**-Tu as perdu ta langue, Leader suprême ?**

Siffla Rey qui n'avait pas perdu la rage de vaincre et dont l'attention revint totalement sur son rival.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient évadés de ses chignons et recouvraient une partie de son visage, presque sauvagement.

Le visage dur, Rey dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui lui tournait le dos. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Rey venait de vider son blaster, droit sur Kylo Ren.

Un déferlement de colère submergea la jeune Jedi qui assimila inconsciemment la douleur qui irradiait dans sa main et l'intégralité de ses déconvenues, à la présence du Jedi déchu.

Inconsciemment ou consciemment, mais la seule certitude qu'elle avait, était l'abrupte réalité de la déception toujours croissante qu'elle éprouvait depuis la mort de Snoke.

**-Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois avec une nouvelle vision, Kylo Ren ! **Cracha Rey en se mouvant pour faire face à son rival, dont l'ignorance l'irritait de plus en plus.

Le stoïcisme du Chevalier Noir ne fut qu'imparfait car lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le champ visuel de Kylo Ren, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de céder à l'appétente tentation de suivre la trajectoire du corps de Rey qui rodait lentement autour de lui.

Pourtant, seules ses pupilles brillaient encore de promesses belliqueuses, car si Leader il y avait-il eu un jour, ce moment semblait bien loin maintenant.

Sa chevelure de nuit désordonnée, collait à son visage et tranchait de manière irréelle sur la pâleur lunaire et inhabituel de sa peau. Les cernes violacées sous ses yeux et la blancheur de ses lèvres lui donnaient une mine des mauvais jours.

A cette constatation, un honteux sentiment crispa la bouche de Rey : Quelque soit le mal qu'il subissait, Rey n'était visiblement pas la seule à souffrir et cela sembla lisser sa colère.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'avait-elle à se complaire dans la colère et la douleur de l'autre ? Quelque chose n'allait pas... Et pourtant sa raisonnable pensée s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et la rancoeur reprit possession d'elle.

Obnubilée par le désir de continuer leur combat soudainement arrêté, Rey lançait des regards discrets autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de repérer son arme parmi les brumes qui recouvraient le sol.

Elle aurait pu s'en inquiéter, de ses ombres menaçantes et du vide étrange du lieu, mais la colère qui l'animait aveugleait son jugement, l'aveuglait toute entière, et seule l'envie d'affronter Kylo Ren existait.

**-Où m'as-tu emmené cette fois-ci ?!** Finit-elle par crier, embarrassée et dérangée par son mutisme. **Vas-tu rester sans rien dire jusqu'à ... jusqu'à quoi d'abord?! Qu'attends-tu ? Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais je doute que quelqu'un vienne ici ! Réponds !**

Mais seuls ses yeux réagissaient à ses paroles et ses mouvements.

Et, elle avait beau le nier, mais son regard ténébreux et profond, la captivait inavouablement et la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Car derrière sa piètre mine, sa respiration essoufflée et la sueur qui lui collait les cheveux à la peau, il y avait toujours cette flamme incroyablement dérangeante qui les habitait, qui la dévorait littéralement.

Perturbée par le comportement plus qu'étrange du Chevalier Noir, Rey s'imagina un instant ce qui pouvait bien traverser ses pensées.

Voulait-il la tuer?

Non. Assurément.

La blesser ?

La jeune femme le scruta intensément à la recherche d'une réponse.

Peut-être bien.

Son regard n'était pas d'une avenance immaculée...

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà entrevu, faiblement, mais identique.

Quelque chose d'interdit.

Soudainement, les crocs d'une appréhension inconnue transperca ses entrailles et Rey se détourna rapidement.

L'air lui manquait.

Car, il y avait trop d'appétance dans ses pupilles sombres ...

**-Est-ce comme cela que tu terrasses les hommes et les enfants qui s'opposent à toi, Leader Suprême ?** Siffla-t-elle avec sarcasme. **Penses-tu avoir autant de pouvoir sur les gens pour qu'ils s'agenouillent sans opposition, juste avec un simple regard ?**

Le méprisa-t-elle pour faire disparaître sa faiblesse, tout en resserrant sa ronde autour de lui, envahissant son espace dans l'espoir de localiser son arme.

Rey essayait d'être discrète simplement pour la beauté du geste, car aucun d'eux n'était dupe et chacun avait pleine conscience de ce qui allait arriver.

Elle savait qu'à l'instant même où elle détecterait l'arme, l'impassivité de Kylo Ren s'effacerait et elle devrait lutter pour s'en saisir avant lui.

De son côté, il savait qu'à partir du moment où elle détiendrait la lame laser bleuté entre ses mains, le glas de son destin accompagnerait son ultime geste.

Un sourire bestial se dessina finalement sur le visage livide et anciennement inexpressif du Chevalier Noir.

Il trouvait sa rivale magnifique lorsque les ténèbres de la Force guidaient ses gestes.

**-Pourquoi ? Est-ce l'envie que cela te procure ?** La défia-t-il dans un souffle.

Rey stoppa sa marche impériale à quelques pas de Kylo Ren, surprise d'entendre enfin sa reponse et choquée par le sous-entendu qui s'y dessinait...

-**Non, uniquement de la pitié**, répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

**-C'est pas vraiment l'impression que cela donne ...** continua-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Courroucée, Rey plissa les yeux.

Elle disséqua son visage marqué par le mal qui le consumait en silence, détailla la trajectoire des fines gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient et glissaient lentement sur ses tempes, décripta les oscillation hachés et brusques de son torse qui se soulevait irrégulièrement à chaque respiration.

A chaque minute happée par le court irréversible du temps, Rey pouvait contempler l'état du Leader Suprême se détériorer.

Puis, elle décomposa chaque nuance de ses pupilles, comme lors de la première fois où elle avait pu les observées sur son vaisseau.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi diable, fallait-il qu'il soit ce défi immuable qui l'appelait tant ?

**-Je pense que tu perds la tête, Ren**, susurra doucement Rey, mais la colère lisible dans le regard.

Le Chevalier Noir ne répondit pas, seul un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la jeune femme détourna le regard, perturbée par le comportement de Kylo Ren.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant.

Surtout pas.

Et, en tournant la tête, le corps de la jeune femme se pétrifia en repérant l'éclat infime du sabre scintiller entre les ombres obscures.

Comme un électrochoc, une décharge d'adrénaline, tout bascula en un instant.

*

**"-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée...**, grimaça faiblement Finn.

Rose, assise en face de lui, n'en menait pas plus large. La taverne fourmillait de malfrats, sans aucune doute possible, des Bandits d'Unkar Plutt. Les vibrolames et blasters pendaient à toutes les ceintures visibles, comme le prémice de la sentence qui allait irrémédiablement s'écraser sur eux.

Abednedos, hutts, melittos, Finn avait l'impression paranoïaque que tous braquaient leurs yeux étranges sur lui.

"-**Détend toi Finn, on va se faire repérer,** gronda Rose à voix basse. **Je vais aller chercher de quoi boire, les trois Abednedos derrière arrêterons peut être de nous fixer comme ça...**

Finn secoua la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Les minutes passèrent et ses doigts tambourinaient sans relâche, la table de son inquiétude. La concentration crispait son visage, il ne se permettrait pas de la perdre de vue, pas entourée de criminels!

Et ce fut, l'attention focalisée sur la silhouette de Rose, que Finn ne remarqua pas l'homme qui venait de prendre place en face de lui.

-**Vous devriez écouter votre amie, elle est de bons conseils, vous savez,** s'exclama l'inconnu avec une légère pointe d'ironie."

Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme se jeta à corps perdu, comme dans la relation qu'elle nouait avec l'homme qui s'opposait à elle, dans la direction de l'arme.

*

Elle se rua, donna tout ce qu'elle pu, déchira le silence d'un cri animal, mais n'atteignit jamais le sabre.

Kylo Ren, qui patientait depuis de longues minutes, avait réagi bien avant elle et venait de balayer royalement l'arme d'un coup de pied.

**"-Je crois que tu as assez abusé de ce sabre**, la réprimanda-t-il. **Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on parle !**

La rage bouillonnait de plus en plus en Rey. Elle ne supportait plus toute la colère et la rancoeur qui s'accumulaient et qui la terrassaient depuis des mois.

Et fatalement, ses sentiments explosèrent enfin, comme un soulagement salvateur.

D'un bond, elle agrippa sauvagement la tunique noire de Kylo Ren et l'attira violemment à elle.

Complètement pris au dépourvu par la réaction imprévissible de Rey, Kylo Ren manqua d'équilibre et se retrouva à la dangereuse hauteur de la femme aux trois chignons.

L'écho de ses bottes brisa le silence lorsqu'il repris son aplomb.

De sa main libre, elle envoya voler son poing sur son visage livide d'une force inimaginable.

L'impact sembla lui briser le poignet, réveillant les séquelles des liens qu'il lui avait imposé et qui la faisait bien plus souffrir que de raison.

"-**Pourquoi ?! **Hurla-t-elle soudainement pour ponctuer son accès de rage.

Mais, comme le flot impétueux d'une rivière sauvage, la brèche qui s'était entrouverte dans son control venait de faire céder le barrage de sa retenue toute entière.

-**Pourquoi, **cria-t-elle de plus belle, le visage aussi rouge que ses yeux l'assassinaient.

Rey arma son poing d'un autre coup, elle lui en voulait tellement pour tout ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire !

Voyant que Rey s'apprêtait à le frapper une seconde fois, le Chevalier Noir se rembrunit et neutralisa la main de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'atterisse de nouveau sur son visage.

D'un mouvement parfait, il retourna Rey en condamnant son bras dans son dos et l'immobilisa en enfermant son cou en un clef de bras.

Rey, dos à Kylo Ren, tenta de s'extirper de la prise du Leader Suprême de toutes les manières possibles, hurla, déchira sa peau de ses ongles, tenta des coup de tête, de coude, de pieds, mais ne parvint qu'a s'étouffer quelque plus.

Elle était beaucoup trop faible, beaucoup trop petite pour rivaliser contre lui, au corps à corps.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, tout deux à bout de souffle, elle bloquée contre lui, sentant sur la moindre parcelle de son dos, la brûlure de son immense corps à lui.

-**C'est bon, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? **Gronda-t-il avec mépris. **Tu ne te rends compte de rien n'est-ce pas ? A quel point Luke t'a t il aveuglé ?!**

-**Je t'interdis de parler de lui !** Hurla Rey, en se débattant de nouveau.

Le rire sombre de son rival la secoua, renfrognant la jeune femme.

**-Tu as ce que tu voulais, Leader Suprême Ren. Termine le travail et finissons en, **siffla-t-elle entre l'étau du bras qui l'étranglait.

Le guerrier vêtu de noir se contracta à l'évocation sentencieuse de son titre mais ne releva pas.

**-Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? En finir.** Essaya de lui faire comprendre Kylo Ren. **Dis-moi, pour réparer ce sabre, tu as utilisé un morceau du Destroyer ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

L'effort mental qu'il fournissait pour se concentrer et repousser le mal qu'il l'asservissait depuis l'instant où il avait posé les pieds à l'intérieur du Super Destroyer Stellaire, l'épuisait.

Il resta immobile encore un moment, si bien que Rey aurait pu se demander s'il ne s'était pas transformé en statue de carbonite si sa respiration saccadée ne la secouait pas autant.

Le roc massif semblait sur le point de se rompre, manquant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Pourtant, il maîtrisait encore sa prise sur Rey d'une main de fer.

**-Pourquoi, quoi ? **Souffla-t-il alors faiblement.

**-Quel rapport avec le sabre...**

**-Non**, la coupa-t-il brusquement. **Lorsque tu t'es jeté sur moi, tu m'as hurlé pourquoi...**

Le souffle de sa respiration frôla la peau du cou de la jeune femme et un frisson la parcourut.

Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis Coruscant sembla se combler le temps infime d'un battement de coeur et Rey se détesta plus qu'elle le détestait pour ce qu'il faisait d'elle.

D'une mine renfrognée, elle ferma ses yeux pour chasser ses ardents démons qui se mêlaient en une symbiose parfaite avec sa colère.

Pourquoi quoi? Osait-il réellement demander la raison de sa colère? Un rire ironique la secoua et Rey admit qu'elle venait de franchir un point de non retour dans la crise de nerf qui la faisait trembler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il finalement choisi la destruction et la chaos du Premier Ordre plutôt que la réconciliation de sa proposition? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de s'affranchir de ses propres démons? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas essayé ? Pourquoi s'arrangeait-il pour être tout ce qu'elle détestait et tout ce qu'elle désirait ? Les questions s'enchainèrent dans la tête de Rey et bien qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle ressentait pertinemment la violence de ses pensées dans le flux de la Force autour d'elle. Mais Kylo Ren n'eut pas besoin de connaître leur nature pour en comprendre le sens, car les efflux de Force qui venait se fracer au bord de sa conscience n'étaient finalement que le reflet, la copie identique, des siennes.

-**Pour tout.**

Silence fracassa l'abysse obscur.

Rey sentit la pression autour de son cou s'atténuer et Kylo Ren la libéra de son emprise. Lorsque la Jedi se retourna, la violence des coups qu'elle avait porté la choqua. La lèvre inférieure du guerrier était enflée et ouverte où une ecchymose naissait déjà.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Rey, se fut la faiblesse physique du Leader Suprême.

Oubliant un instant l'océan entier de rancoeurs et de non-dits qui les séparait, la Lumière balaya l'étendue qui les distancait.

Elle tendit la main vers le visage affaiblis et abîmé du Leader Suprême. Sa voix, la douceur qui avait lorsqu'il lui parlé, avait apaisé sa colère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur Jakku, le poids qui l'oppressait, s'évanouit.

Elle avait l'impression de se souvenir enfin de ce pourquoi elle l'avait rejoins sur son Destroyer il y a quelque mois...

Puis, elle reprit pieds dans la réalité.

Ses doigts restèrent suspendus dans le vide, giflée par la vérité qui s'imposait à elle.

Il avait calmé le feu terrible de sa colère.

Mais surtout, d'une manière qui la dépassait, il avait supprimé toute la noirceur qui l'oppressait. Qui oppressait sa Force.

Maintenant, elle voyait.

Sans un mot, son regard revint à Kylo Ren.

Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et un mine renfrognée tirait son visage, signe d'une concentration intense.

Ce contre quoi il se battait semblait être plus dangereux que sa menace à elle. Et l'inquiétude grignotta peu à peu Rey.

En un coup de vent, la Jedi sentit quelque chose passer à une vitesse folle contre ses jambes et elle perçut le son dérangeant d'un rire d'enfant quelque par dans l'abysse.

L'inquiétude epuisa son sang froid et Rey scruta les brumes autour d'eux, persuadée de n'être plus aussi seuls que cela.

-**Qu'est ce qu'on fait là exactement ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? **Murmura-t-elle, plus inquiète maintenant par le rire d'enfant qui s'intensifiait que par Kylo Ren.

Elle tourna et retourna sur elle même, perçant l'obscurité et les brumes avec angoisse.

Et, cette fois, elle en était certaine.

Rey aperçu une petite tête blonde courir entre les ombres obscures. Un voix déformée lui parvint faiblement.

_"Tu es un ange ? Un ange ? Un ange, tu es ? Un ange ?_"

Affolée Rey se tourna et rencontra de plein fouet le torse de Kylo Ren.

Sous le choc, le Chevalier ouvrit ses yeux noirs pourtant habituellement, expressifs et un frisson glaça Rey : ils étaient glaciales et ... mauvais...

Les marques de son visage avait disparues, conséquence visible de la lutte qu'il venait de perdre.

La peur secoua Rey, la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle était tout sauf celle qu'elle voyait.

"_C'était toi l'élu. C'était... toi... _Recommença la voix d'enfant."

Alors, comme une urgence vitale, la jeune femme tenta de se dégager, de courir, de se sauver pour sa vie, mais la main inflexible de Kylo Ren lui retint fermement le bras.

Et d'un coup, Rey entendit une voix terrifiante résonner dans sa tête et qui semblait provenir de l'homme qui lui broyait le bras.

"_Tues la fille, elle est la clés de ton pouvoir comme Padmé était celle qui détenait le mien. Prends sa vie et plus rien ni personne ne pourra s'opposer à ta puissance. De son sang tu bâtiras ton empire et le dernier Sith tu deviendras. TUES LA FILLE."_

La terreur tétanisa le visage de Rey, dont l'impression étrange de reconnaître la voix mauvaise qui venait d'éclater dans sa tête, n'arrangera pas les choses.

Un frisson la terrassa.


	8. Chap7 : De la confiance nait la trahison

Les mots la glacèrent jusqu'aux os, comme la pire des pluies diluviennes qui battaient Ahch-To.

Ce n'était pas tant leur sens qui effrayait la jeune femme... Mais plutôt cette sensation terrifiante qui avait touché son esprit.

En un instant, le côté Obscure l'avait traversé. Sans pour autant s'y arrêter, la traînée de la puissance terrifiante qui s'était infiltrée dans sa tête, avait laissé des résidus subtiles d'une noirceur qu'elle n'effacera jamais et qui resteraient là, dissimulés tout au fond de son esprit, à la démanger, comme une colonie de rats grattant à sang la surface pour s'en évader et, pour se propager.

La chamade de son coeur, martela la croissance de sa peur.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le visage terrifiant d'un Kylo Ren qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La froideur mortelle de son expression avait sonné la mort du doute et la nuance de sa Force aurait suffit à contaminer la plus pure des bienveillances du monde.

"-**Kylo, si tu m'entends encore, ne l'écoute pas!** Supplia-t-elle. **Il n'est pas celui que tu crois !**

La pression écrasante que le guerrier exerçait sur le bras de Rey verrouilla toute tentative de fuite.

**-Lâchez-moi**! Se débattit véhément Rey, le regard mi-assassin mi-effrayé, ne sachant plus trop comment s'adresser à la personne qui lui broyait le bras.

Mais ses protestations ricochèrent à la surface de l'indifférence de Kylo Ren. Le masque venait enfin de tomber, laissant apparaître le véritable visage du monstre.

Son instinct, amplifié par sa sensibilité à la Force, hurlait à Rey de s'enfuir!

**_-Tu n'iras nul part, fillette. Nous sommes à la croisée des destins, tu es née pour ce jour. Et rien ne t'empêchera d'y échapper, _**tempêta l'éclat du fantôme au travers de la bouche du Leader Suprême.

-**Vous n'êtes pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, **murmura Rey.

Un rictus carnassier fendit alors le visage du Chevalier Noir.

Sans le moindre effort, il arracha violemment Rey de sa position et l'arrima à lui, avec une brutalité nouvelle.

Elle se retrouva si proche qu'elle sentit l'arrête de son nez s'écraser, dans un petit craquement sinistre, sur la sienne.

Sa respiration se coupa et son corps se tendit d'appréhension.

Restait-il encore une once de Kylo Ren derrière cette violence exacerbée ? Rey grimaça.

Les aiguilles d'un frisson arracha la peau de sa colonne vertébrale devant la vérité frappante et inéluctable. Probablement pas.

**_-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un outils, un tremplin pour l'accès à la grandeur du côté obscur. Tu as grandis en ramassant les miettes de mon empire pour survivre, maintenant tu vas mourir pour le reconstruire!_**

Les yeux de l'héritier désigné du côté obscur avaient la démence de l'âme qui les possédait, rongés et déformés par les affres du temps et de la douleur.

Et, l'angoisse gonfla, nouant la gorge de Rey.

Était-ce vraiment... Dark Vador...?

**-Dark Vador est mort, vous êtes mort ! **répéta Rey d'une voix grave, comme pour s'en persuader.

Les yeux, devenus démoniaques, de Kylo Ren, brillèrent sombrement.

-**_La Force est bien plus puissante que tu ne le crois dans l'obscurité..._**

La jeune femme se débattit alors, contre sa prise et contre les insinuations horribles que le fantôme fou du Sith voulait lui faire croire.

Elle ne se laisserait pas abuser, ni toucher par ses mensonges sournois !

**-Vous n'existez pas et vous n'obtiendrait rien de moi,** se rebella Rey en enfouissant sa terreur au fond de ses entrailles. **Kylo Ren ne vous écoutera pas!**

Le rire démentiel qui gronda dans la poitrine de Kylo Ren glaça les dernières défenses de Rey et la caresse de son immense main sur sa joue, les brisa comme milles éclats de verre.

**_-Qui penses-tu être pour t'opposer à moi ? Kylo Ren est le successeur de mon pouvoir, de mon sang. Il obéira, par destiné. Et toi, tu n'es même pas une padawan. Seule ton arrogance est celle d'un Jedi._**

La main du Chevalier Noir glissa de la joue de Rey jusqu'à son menton avec la morsure glaciale d'un canon de blaster, et força la jeune femme à relever la tête pour supporter son regard terrifiant.

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne ne possédait plus cette chaleur enivrante qu'elle avait ressentie quelque instants plus tôt.

Non. C'était devenu une morsure profonde, d'une froideur insoutenable que son corps tentait de repousser comme la pire des maladies.

**_-Maintenant, ton destin va s'accomplir, _**susurra-t-il en attirant par la Force le sabre vermillon de Kylo Ren à lui.

L'espoir de Rey se brisa lorsque le crépitement de l'arme fracassa le silence et que les lianes empoisonnées de l'Obscurité controlèrent son accès à la Force.

La jeune femme était prisonnière de la Force et de la main de Kylo Ren.

Bouger, attaquer, se rebeller,... Étaient proscrit.

Elle semblait assouvit de la plus terrifiante des manières et les larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux.

Rey ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que ces affreux accents meurtriers qu'il dégageait et qui faisaient hérisser le moindre de ses poils comme une ultime alerte.

Et une constatation la frappa.

Rey craignait pour sa vie.

Pas légèrement, ni par défi, mais totalement.

Pour la première fois, son être entier était terrorisé par la peur de mourir, la peur d'être terrassé à jamais par la main de Kylo Ren.

Pourtant, subitement, le bras du Chevalier Noir s'arrêta et son corps entier sembla se figer, comme prisonnier du temps.

Haletante et terrorisée comme un petit droïde pris au piège par une horde de Steelpeckers, la jeune femme pris quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits.

Puis, une voix, qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à entendre, la fit sursauter.

"**_Rey.._**."

Un frisson électrisa les grains de la peau de la jeune femme et son cœur fit un loupé.

Quelque chose se réveilla en elle.

-**Kylo**, répondit avec empressement Rey d'une voix aiguë. **Est-ce bien toi ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit et l'immense corps du Suprême Leader semblait toujours suspendu dans le temps.

Son cœur sembla enfin s'arrêter de vouloir à tout prix perforer sa poitrine et la terreur abdiqua devant la peur.

Puis Rey compris.

La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre avait fait écho directement en elle.

"**_Je n'arriverai pas à le retenir plus longtemps, Rey. Je ressens ta peur. Si immense. Et elle est justifiée. Pourtant, si tu l'écoutes, il gagnera."_**

Un nouveau frisson électrisa son corps.

-**Pourquoi ferais-je plus confiance à toi qu'à lui ?** répondit candidement la jeune femme, tentant de dompter sa peur.

Rey scruta son visage blafard et déformé par la haineuse et amère âme qui avait pris possession de lui.

Etait-ce donc de cela qu'il combattait si intensément depuis même leur duel au sabre?

Un mélange de peur et de curiosité la secoua.

Comment pouvait-il faire de telles choses ?

**_"Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance,_** répondit-il sombrement après un moment, qui sembla à Rey, être de réflexion. **_Pourtant, si tu restes là sans rien faire, tu mourras ici. Alors, que choisis-tu ? Qui penses-tu être le plus dangereux pour toi maintenant ? Lui ou moi ?"_**

Les mots de Kylo Ren glissèrent sur elle comme un lent frisson d'appréhension.

Il lui demandait de faire un choix, de choisir le moindre mal.

Fallait-il qu'elle le croit ?

-**Dis-moi de quoi il en retourne et après je prendrai ma décision !** Tonna-t-elle.

Le Chevalier Noir n'avait plus la possession de son corps, pourtant elle savait qu'il venait de la fusiller du regard, rien que par la pensée.

"**_Lorsque j'ai découvert l'épave du Destroyer, tout à l'heure, j'ai senti sa présence. Il s'agit d'un fragment de l'âme de... Dark Vador. Elle est restée accrochée à ce vaisseau durant des années. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain dedans ni plus rien de l'homme qu'il était. C'est juste un éclat de lui, une réminiscence trompeuse... _**Il fit une pause, dans sa tête. **_Et lorsque tu as assemblé le sabre avec des morceaux du Destroyer, tu lui as donné à ce semblant d'être la force de revenir. "_**

La jeune Jedi hocha la tête, la mince grave.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides, n'est-ce pas ta famille ? Ton destin ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander Rey, en souvenir des paroles que le fantôme avait proférées.

"**_Non. Ce n'est ni ma famille, ni mon destin. Je viens de te l'expliquer. Ce n'est plus que l'animation de son obscurité... "_**

Rey secoua la tête avec fatalité. Kylo Ren avait répondu qu'à la deuxième partie de sa question, ignorant la première...

-**Tout est réel n'est-ce pas ? S'il me tue ici... **La voix de Rey se brisa.

Elle n'était pas prête. Pour rien. Ni pour se battre contre le Premier Ordre, ni contre Kylo Ren ou contre un fantôme dénaturé d'un Sith. Elle ne savait rien de la Force. Elle ne connaissait rien d'elle.

"**_Oui_**, reprit-il doucement. **_Il t'arrachera réellement ton âme et tu seras morte pour toujours dans la réalité. Tel est le châtiment qu'il te réserve. Je peux le sentir en moi. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il n'y a plus aucune raison en lui."_**

Rey resta muette un instant, le doute l'assaillit. Comment être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de la voix de Kylo Ren et pas d'un tour du fantôme pour mieux la torturer.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ferait-elle confiance à un homme qui, à plusieurs reprises, n'avait voulu que la blesser, voir même, pire... ?

Comment savoir ...

**_"Tu ne peux pas savoir_** ! Gronda alors la voix colérique et remplie d'une impatience à peine camouflée, du Chevalier Noir dans sa tête. **_Tu pourrais, mais tu ne sais, simplement pas, voir ! Alors maintenait dépêche toi de choisir et de m'écouter. Le temps est luxe que nous n'avons pas ! "_**

Un sentiment de frustration secoua la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de lui. Cette colère et cette impatience n'appartient qu'a lui.

Les paroles de son rival duel firent écho aux mots qu'il lui avait lancés négligemment à la figure, comme une réprimande qu'on ferait à un enfant, il y a quelque jours.

Sur Coruscant, il lui l'avait conseillé d'Apprendre à regarder.

Mais Rey n'avait inéluctablement pas eu le temps d'apprendre quoique ce soit. Et de toute façon, elle ne savait même pas comment faire.

Un regard sur le corps suspendu de Kylo Ren suffit à raviver sa peur. Le monstre n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement.

Kylo Ren avait raison. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête, ou elle mourrait. Pour ce point, Rey faisait malheureusement totalement confiance au Leader Suprême...

-**D'accord**, finit elle par accepter, d'une voix blanche. **Je choisis de te faire confiance. Comment dois-je faire pour l'arrêter ?**Demanda mentalement la jeune femme.

Mais Kylo Ren n'eut pas le temps de lui fournir l'information nécessaire que le fantôme reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Comme si le temps voulait rattraper son cour, tout sembla s'enchaîner à une vitesse folle.

Le bras du Chevalier noir s'écrasa avec une vigueur inhumaine à l'endroit même au Rey se tenait juste avant d'avoir effectué un saut sur le côté.

Le fantôme grogna monstrueusement et fonça de nouveau sur la jeune femme.

"**_Commence par courir_**, déclara trop calmement Kylo Ren dans sa tête."

-**_Petite vermine, tu peux bien courir autant que tu veux, ton sang coulera hors de tes veines quoiqu'il en soit!_** Hurla le fantôme dénaturé du seigneur Sith par la bouche de Kylo Ren.

Rey fonçait, traversait les limbes planes et vaporeuses de la vision. L'horizon était noire et sans limite, peut être à l'image même de son avenir...

Car Rey ne pourrait courir indéfiniment sans lui échapper...

Il suffit qu'elle y pense, pour que l'atroce étau constricteur de Force arrête soudainement sa course, en verrouillant sa gorge.

Le choc stoppa net Rey et son corps frêle sembla s'écraser de plein fouet sur un mur invisible.

Seul un râle infime de douleur s'échappa avec une peine misérable de sa bouche.

-**Kylo** ! Hurla-t-elle mentalement. **Aide-moi !**

Terrorisée, la femme aux trois chignons tenta irrémédiablement de se libérer de l'étau invisible qui allait la tuer.

Elle sentit son corps se mouvoir dans les airs vers ce qui était physiquement Kylo Ren, ou bien, était-ce simplement sa tête qui la tournait par manque d'oxygène... elle ne savait plus.

"**_Pour l'arrêter_**, résonna la voix sombre du Chevalier Noir dans son crâne,**_ il n'y a qu'une seule option et tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance pour cela. Je vais te créer une opportunité, lorsque tu la verras, n'hésite pas car ce sera la seule !"_**

Un petit croisement en guise de réponse, s'échappa des lèvres bleuies de la Jedi du désert.

L'air lui manquait, sa tête lui tournait. Encore quelques secondes et Rey ne serait plus capable de quoique ce soit.

Elle n'avait plus la force de penser à lui répondre.

"**_Bientôt_**."

Seule sa voix la guidait encore et l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Comme une unique lumière prophétique qui éclairait l'obscurité qui voulait l'engloutir.

"**_Prépares toi à le détruire! _**Tonna la voix sombre du Chevalier dans sa tête, lorsque le fantôme du Sith libéra la tenaille mortelle qui broyait la gorge de Rey. "

Une inspiration sifflante, vivifiante comme l'eau d'une rivière, salvatrice comme le bras d'un frère, parcourue enfin ses poumons.

Un instant, elle sembla renaître.

Puis, les mains plaquées sur son cou, entre deux goulées avides d'air, elle lui demanda.

**-Comment** ?

Kylo Ren avança vers elle, la mort dans l'ombre.

Le sadisme de l'Obscurité de Vador transpirait dans chacun de ses traits.

Le sourire odieusement atroce qui barrait son visage en disait long.

Sa proie était prise au piège, à sa merci.

Maintenant, était venu le temps de savourer sa mort.

Un rire monstrueux secoua le torse de Kylo Ren.

"**_Tu le sais déjà Rey : en faisant ce pourquoi tu es venu ici sur Jakku ... "_**

Un frisson la parcourut.

Il lui demandait de le ... tuer.

Aussi simplement que cela.

Pourtant, cette fois ci, c'était différent.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait brandit son sabre contre lui, avait souhaité "en finir" de nombreuses fois, pourtant... Pourtant... Un doute cartésien l'envahissait maintenant.

-**Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me sauver, Kylo ?**

"**_Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais cela, _**répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un sentiment dans la voix."

**-Et toi, que t'arriveras-tu ?**

Rey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa compassion était trop grande. Car tout ce qui les séparait, les rapprochait. Et ça la brisait. Terriblement.

Puis, un instant plus tard, les dernières ordres du Chevalier tombèrent.

"**_C'est le moment. Maintenant !"_**

Comme dirigé par les paroles de Kylo Ren, son corps se figea de nouveau et Rey sauta sur ses pieds sans attendre.

Ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration était erratique, pourtant son regard était sur. Elle ne fléchirait pas.

D'un bond presque gracieux si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Rey s'empara du sabre des mains immobiles de Kylo Ren.

Une terreur nouvelle la ravagea au contact de sa peau sur le métal glacial du sabre.

Glacial, se dit-elle, glacial comme la mort.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et leva la lame laser haut au dessus de sa tête.

Lâche, tu es si lâche, résonnait la voix de sa conscience.

"**Ne l'écoute pas."**

La lame grésilla atrocement.

Puis, une faible pensée la traversa et Rey s'y accrocha comme si sa vie, sa raison, sa stabilité mentale en dépendait.

Kylo Ren ne mourrait pas de son attaque, il devait obligatoirement avoir un plan. Personne ne donnait sa vie pour son ennemi.

Oui.

Il ne mourrait pas.

Alors, le cœur brisé et ses convictions éclatées, la jeune femme abattit le sabre sur son adversaire immobile.

Le faisceau laser irascible rentra horriblement dans l'épaule de son maître et s'arrêta au dessus de son poumon droit.

Une larme de rage concentrée de tout son désespoir, roula le long de la joue de Rey, la marquant à jamais.

*

"-**AAH**!

Propulsé dans la réalité, Kylo Ren hurla atrocement en se maintenant l'épaule où le sabre laser venait de le meurtrir. Les ondes de la douleur se repercutaient atrocement dans son corps.

Il tomba à genoux et fixa ses mains tremblantes.

Elle... elle... avait réussi.

Un faible sourire grimaçant tendit son visage blafard.

Il était libre.

Et la paume de ses mains étaient aussi vierge de sang que son épaule de blessure.

Le fantôme avait rompus la connexion à temps.

Évidemment.

Malgré la douleur parasite qui brûlait encore dans son corps, l'esprit de Kylo Ren était entièrement occupé par le déferlement des sentiments contraires qui broyaient toutes ses défenses.

Rey.

Elle était la tempête dévastatrice qui ramenait toujours la lumière derrière son passage terrible.

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps étendu et inconscient de la jeune femme, si fragile, si magnifique.

Il fixa son visage inconscient pendant de longues minutes, le souvenir brûlant du conflit mental qui avait ravagé les limites de la conscience de Rey et dont il n'avait perdu aucune une miette.

Fébrile, du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue humide de sa rivale et comprit qu'elle était la part d'espoir qu'il avait rejeté depuis si longtemps.

Sa bienveillance ... venait le hanter, le hanter encore, lui rappelant celui qu'il avait décidé de ne plus être. Celui qu'il ne pouvait plus être...

Puis, la colère monta.

Il haïssait ce qu'elle faisait de lui, presque irrémédiablement. Il avait presque eu ... Non ! Inconcevable !

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il s'éloigna du corps de Rey et s'effondra, dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol poussiéreux du Super Destroyer Stellaire, pris au plus fort de la tempête de sable.

*

**_Coucou :) j'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur une autre plateforme (W...D) et il y a 40 chapitres de publiés à l'heure actuelle. Si jamais je suis trop longue à les publier ici... ;)_**


End file.
